


The Chronicles of the Wanderer III, part two: Pale Enchantress

by Shelby_M



Series: The Chronicles of the Wanderer [5]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, English, F/M, Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-18 14:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 29,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5931553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelby_M/pseuds/Shelby_M
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuation of The Chronicles of the Wanderer III, part one. Being trapped in your own fears and illusions can be the crappiest thing in the world. Yet what comes in reality after breaking through the trap in your mind… may be even crappier. Or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The World of Spider

_"I'VE COME TO KNOW THE COLD – I THINK OF IT AS HOME_

_WHEN THERE AIN'T ENOUGH OF ME TO GO AROUND, I'D RATHER BE LEFT ALONE_

_BUT IF I CALL YOU OUT OF HABIT, I'M OUT OF LOVE, AND I GOTTA HAVE IT_

_WOULD YOU GIVE IT TO ME, IF I FIT YOUR NEEDS, LIKE WHEN WE BOTH KNEW WE HAD IT?_

_BUT NOW THE DAMAGE'S DONE, AND WE'RE BACK OUT ON THE RUN_

_FUNNY, HOW EVERYTHING WAS ROSES, WHEN WE HELD ON TO THE GUNS_

_JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE WINNIN', DON'T MEAN YOU'RE THE LUCKY ONES…"_

* * *

_"Almost all your compatriots hate spiders… if only they knew why! Yes, you have really never thought that you are reminding on a spider, but that doesn't prevent you from weaving your own web. You know, your world is one of the most horrible places in the Universe, guest! It entwines with its web every person born there, and no one can slip away… But the worst is, you are learning from your world this art by yourselves: from the first days of their lives everybody start to weave their own spider-web, trying to entice in it all people around – and you like that! It seems to us there is something subtly disgusting inside you all – that's how your awful world makes you to be… Should you look at your home-world through our eyes, you'd shudder: milliards of living beings, forever tied in the sticky web, are continuing to diligently weave it until the last day of their short lives. You are wasting too much strength to weave your own nets, and to escape others' ones, but the web is made in such fashion every effort to escape ends with you being caught in it even deeper and deeper… Hopeless! That's the reason exactly why are you aging and dying so fast: you have no energy left to just live…"_

_\- Max Frei._

* * *

I've been crying for **_days_** after first reading this quotation, you know? Still do, actually. Because it's oh, so truth…

I've read it in that same book I found the definition for Makers in. And of course, I immediately fell for it. I've always felt there is something wrong with the world I lived in until I became… my real self. That feeling was barely recognizable, but at the same time very clear to me. I knew I had to get away before I get stuck too deep into the web.

The question was – how?

And then… I just did it. Yeah. Just like that, really. One night I looked up on the sky, stamped my leg on the floor and said: _"I want it all, and I want it **now**!"_ – and that was it. I couldn't believe my prayers were finally answered. I know I was drowning in ecstasy, freedom, and independence. I was free as a bird, flying through my best dreams and fantasies, carefree, unbound, and laughing…

But that was **_after_** , of course. First I had to get out of the web – which I did – yet before doing it, I learned how does it entice you in its trap through numerous experiences on my own skin. See, no matter how much did I want to avoid people and making new contacts – there was always someone who'd glue to me, thinking he/she is doing good to me by that, and in fact, was ensnaring me into their web, cutting all my possible ways out.

 ** _Every single day_** I had to wear mask in that bloody world. Every single day.

I could never show my real face in public, or to my friends and even family. Because I knew if I do that – they'll run away, screaming. And I wanted to leave without making the real big damage to anybody else around me.

But Lord, that spider-web was tight!

I've almost lost all my hope of getting away – luckily, I had that book by my side to keep me alive. It saved my ass, honestly. More than once. I still appreciate books and written words more than humans and talk – why do you think am I writing this in the first place? I just want for you to know how certain things can happen… and how not always can you control them.

Ah, I guess I'll never learn.

I told that before already – I could **_never_** control my wishes, whether "good" ones or "bad" ones. There were so many things I wished on the wrong way! But I think there was someone looking after me, my very own Guardian Angel – for the bad things I wished for always… **_reflected_** onto somebody else. For example – there was a time while I was still in music school when I wanted to break my hand just so I don't have to practice for several months. What do you think? – The broken hand got the girl who was sitting next to me in elementary school. Then, I wanted to die. And a friend of **_my_** friend died (by committing suicide, naturally) – because I was revealing my deepest thoughts to that friend of mine.

Now the question is – does that make me a murderer? Or just, say, a person who has no idea what is she doing? How do morality laws – or church – look at **_that_** , friends and fellows? Mmm?

It's only that I perfectly **_know_** (and always knew)what am I doing. I simply never stop myself before doing something stupid – although I know that consequences will be terrible. What can I say? I like to get what I want. I'm selfish. I'm arrogant in my pride of the fact I'm not usual human being. I'm a bitch – always was, always will be one.

…And I **_love_** that.


	2. It's hard to hold the candle in the cold November rain

_"I am! Yet what I am, who cares or knows?_

_My friends forsake me, like a memory lost."_

* * *

Shelby stared in the mirror, unable to believe – not to mention accept – the reflection in the glass. Always blushed face (God, she **_hated_** the pinky shade of Daria's skin!), white, barely seen eyebrows and eyelashes, blond straight hair and eyes swollen because of seasonal allergy – it was April outside, according to the date on her cell-phone.

"God, **_please_** , no…" – she whispered again, raising her branded hand and touching her cheek.

The girl in the mirror did the same.

" ** _Nooo_** ," – Shelby groaned, her eyes filling with tears.

She wiped them, scratching her eyes violently. Then she looked at her brand. She felt she could kiss Beckett for it that moment – if not for the brand, she'd probably think she had just another dream about Jack and his world, and would continue Daria's everyday life without even knowing her true past (the very thought of that option was driving Shelby insane). This way, however, she knew who she was and who she is; and she knew she's in trouble – perhaps the worst one until now.

Shelby tried to calm down. She took a deep breath, and returned to her room ( _" **Daria** 's room!"_ – she had to remind herself). She paced there, from corner to corner, trying to clear her panic-stricken mind and think of possible solutions.

She turned her laptop on, tapping her fingers against the desk while waiting for the system to work. Then she clicked at her _Windows Media Player_ and turned the music on, not even knowing which song will she listen to. She continued her nervous pacing around the room, but froze on the spot abruptly, hearing the first chords and lyrics from her laptop:

_"This is me, for forever –_

_One of the lost ones…"_

Shelby sobbed, lowering her head.

"Indeed, lost I am," – she said quietly.

_"Oh, how I wish for soothing rain,_

_All I wish is to dream again…"_

Not only dream! To **_live_** her dreams again! To come back! To the one and only life that belonged to **_her_** , not Daria, not anybody else from this dreadful world! To **_be_** her again! Her – Shelby Elizabeth McQueen, the former Captain of the _Lonely Wanderer_ , the witch, the Maker, golden-haired elven princess she used to be!

Only now did Shelby understand how stupid she was to kill herself in Jack's world. Only now she understood the seriousness and actual size of consequences for her action. There was no black abyss of oblivion after death for her – she finished off in her personal Hell instead, so to say.

_"My loving heart lost in the dark,_

_For hope I'd give my everything…"_

Right now it was truth more than anything else – Shelby **_would_** give everything and anything, just for the tiniest beam of hope. _"Hope – is a stupid feeling,"_ – was said in one book she loved. Yet Shelby never agreed with that line, despite her devotion towards the author and his wisdom. Sometimes hope was **_all_** one possessed, and should one lose it – what then?

In her current situation, hope was all Shelby wanted, and all she needed – a sign, any sign, just to make her believe everything that happened to her in Jack's and other worlds was not her dream. Just a little glimpse of hope… To make her believe in herself once again – in **_her_** self, not Daria! _"You didn't kill her. She's still inside you, and you know it. You'll never get rid of her,"_ – Beckett's words were ringing through her mind. Apparently the bugger was right, after all. Why else would she be here?

_"Walk the dark path, sleep with angels,_

_Call the past for help_

_Touch me with your love –_

_And reveal to me my true name…"_

What was her true name now? Who was she, this eighteen years old girl with desperation in her grey eyes? Shelby tilted her head aside and narrowed her eyes.

"Why this point?" – she asked herself pensively. – "Why when I'm eighteen? I left this world when I was twenty-one. Why am I back **_here_**?"

Heavens remained silent to her questions and pleas. No trumpet sound, no lightning struck, no wise prophet's revelation… Only silence of an empty house. Shelby had to admit she was lucky the house was empty – should anybody, even that blighter of her stepfather, be here, they'd surely think she's mad, because of her earlier screams when first seeing herself in the mirror… Shelby chuckled quiet hysterically at the thought of her being dragged into hospital screaming she's **_Captain_** McQueen!… Hilarious, ain't it? – Maybe for those who are watchers in this situation – like Gods and demons, aye?

_"The Gods may throw the dice – their minds as cold as ice."_

Shelby was always repeating that line in her mind in difficult situations, simply because it was truth. It's easy, to watch the show from aside, from the safe place. When you are watching a movie you know everything will end up all right there – and even if it doesn't, your ass will still be safe, glued to the sofa – the skin won't be ripped off it. And what about the other side – movie heroes? What are they supposed to think, on the peak of the film, eh? **_They_** do not know about happy ending, do they? They do not know bad guys will die and peace will be restored to the planet.

Shelby felt herself once again like a doll controlled by forces beyond her knowledge, power and imagination. She had no idea **_why_** this happened, why was she returned to this world again? Why couldn't she just **_die_** , dammit?

_"Nemo sailing home, Nemo letting go…"_

Only that she couldn't let go. It wasn't in her nature. Although Shelby never believed when others would say that to her – she was a fighter. She never gave up, just because she couldn't get what she wanted right away. She would whine about it, and allow occasional moments of weakness – but eventually that tough string of will in her would win, and she'd keep on going forward, in spite of all odds. Sense of responsibility was planted in her head from the first years of her life, and she learned her lessons well.

But what to do? What the hell is going on in the first place? Why? Why here? Why now? Why her?

Shelby threw herself on the bed, covering her face with her hands. The T-shirt she was sleeping in pulled up on her stomach, revealing two scars from the bullets. Strange thing it was, that her body changed into Daria's again, yet all the marks from Shelby's past remained on her – the brand, bullet scars, along with another ones from Shelby's battle with tearglint, terrifying beast from the world of Seven Seas. Shelby had close encounter with that beast while trying to find an entrance into the Nameless land, where she was traveling together with Eddie…

Oh, how many memories did she have from that land! The strongest one was both the best and the worst for her to remember – Alex, her beautiful Alex, one of a kind. He was half elf, half vampire, unique of that race, and he was Shelby's lover for a brief period of time. He died, from unknown illness caused by using of magic. Alex was never the one to obey rules. He knew he's going to die yet still took his chances and was having fun until the end…

A tear slid down Shelby's cheek at the memory. Alex was the first one in her life she truly loved. Then she, Eddie and Jason ran away from the world of Seven Seas – and Jack came in, healing her heart and making her whole again.

Shelby adored him – his every drunken movement, every slurred word, every witty remark, every nonchalant smirk and casual attitude to everything. So many things they passed together through, so many adventures and misfortunes they survived hand in hand… And now… they are separated? Forever? Because Shelby acted weak, cowardly, and on selfish impulse?

"Never!" – Shelby's eyes flashed, as she sat straight on the bed, slamming her fist next to her. – "Never shall I give up! Never shall I lose myself again! I'll find the way back, even if it takes me hundred years of torture in this world, I **_swear_** , I'll make it in the end! Never shall the black sheep die!"

Shelby gasped and shuddered, startled because of sudden noise coming from the hall. It took her few moments to recognize the source of piercing sounds she always hated because they were… well, piercing.

The phone was ringing.


	3. From fire to flames

_"Rest, rest, a perfect penst_

_Shed over brow and breast;_

_Her face is towards the west,_

_The purple land._

_She cannot see the grain_

_Ripening on hill and plain;_

_She cannot feel the rain_

_Upon her hand."_

* * *

Shelby remained sitting on her bed, looking in front of her blankly. After few moments she shook her head, trying to catch her running thoughts, and went into the hall to answer the phone. The earphone seemed hissing like a serpent, preparing to jump over her. Shelby shuddered and reluctantly picked it up, half-expecting to hear Beckett or Calypso's voice full of glee.

"Yes?"

 _"Hey, Daria, is that you?"_ – cheerful voice came from the other end.

Shelby knit her brows, trying to remember who is the girl she is speaking with. After several seconds it dawned on her – Ines, of course, her school-friend, the one she was in café with during the encounter with fortune-teller.

"Daaria… Are you there?"

Shelby cleared her throat, blinking, and turning her gaze to the mirror in front of her. Her lips jerked in disgust and she turned away.

"Yeah," – she breathed in the earphone. – "Yeah, I'm here. What's up?"

_"I just wanted to see if you learned something for today's Geography test."_

What blasted **_test_**? What blasted **_school_**? Shelby felt reality is beginning to slip away from her once again. She struggled to keep her voice calm and to stand on her feet without shaking.

"Well, I… I… You know."

Ines laughed merrily.

_"Let me guess – you were, as always, writing your books and listening to that pessimistic music again, eh?"_

"The music I listen is **_not_** pessimistic," – Shelby objected mechanically, smiling against her will.

Ines was ever so cheerful and full of energy and optimism, so it was nothing weird she didn't like goth music Shelby preferred. Ines was sitting next to Shelby at school, and together they used to make shows almost every day – teachers were sick of listening to their snickering during their classes.

_"So what are we gonna do today?"_

Shelby snapped out of her reveries.

"What?"

_"Clean your ears! What are we gonna do with that test?"_

Shelby closed her eyes. Whatever happened, she is **_not_** going to any school and will not write any test. The school was over for her the day she went away from this world. Shelby's eyes filled with pain at the memory. The hell she will be able to use the same way now, obviously.

Although she didn't know, Albert saw her leaving in that dream with his sister – from the top of St. Michael's fortress (but of course, he didn't know the name of it or the town itself). Shelby knew already before her leaving that door is for one time to use only. She knew now she had to find another way to get back… but which one? For she felt there is no magic inside her, while she is Daria.

"I don't think I'm going to write it," – Shelby said into the earphone.

 _"What, you won't come? Shame on you – for leaving me like this!"_ – Ines said, in mocking tragic tone.

 _"I left you almost two hundreds years ago,"_ – Shelby wanted to say, but bit her tongue.

The last thing she needed now were complications with this world's people. Situation is screwed up enough as it is.

"Ah, what you're gonna do," – she answered instead. – "Well, I must go."

_"Already? Snap out of your book-world for once! Earth is calling you!"_

"Yeah, sure. Only I do not call her, for that matter," – Shelby said cynically.

Ines chuckled.

_"See you!"_

"I hope not."

_"What?"_

Shelby smiled.

"Nothing. Bye!"

_"Bye!"_

Shelby slammed the earphone down and covered her face with her hands again. The thought of her meeting all those people from the past she wanted to forget occurred to her – and threw her into despair she's never sensed before.

"I do not want to see anyone of them," – she whispered in childish voice, almost weeping like a little girl.

 _"You'll never get rid of Daria,"_ – Beckett's voice whispered in her mind.

"Fuck you," – Shelby said indifferently and went in Daria's room to dress for the day.

* * *

Šibenik lied at the mouth of river Krka, in a wide natural harbor on the central Adriatic coast, and was one of the oldest Croatian cities. It was a city remarkable not only for its age and outstanding position, but for its distinctive appearance and charm. Set on the slopes of hills, surrounded by fortifications, the closely clustered houses seemed to be arranged as an amphitheatre. The narrow winding streets, small squares and stone houses, raised over centuries made a huge impression on the foreign visitors.

One of Šibenik's most famous historical monuments was the Saint Jacob's cathedral, built in the Gothic-Renaissance period in Dalmatia. Its building started in 1431, and finished in 1536 – more than a century later.

Juraj Dalmatinac gave the Cathedral its basic monumental plan: the transept, dome, sacristy and baptistery were made according to his concepts. High quality stone was brought from the quarries of the islands of Brač, Korčula, Rab and Krk. The main façade had richly decorated Gothic portal above which there were two rose windows, one larger that the other.

Bronze relief on the portal with New Testament motives was made by Grga Antunac. The north façade also had a superb Gothic portal – the so-called "Lion's portal" with decorative elements created by Bonino di Milano and Juraj Dalmatinac. Two columns were supported by lions and above them were the figures of Adam and Eve. When building the apses, among other decorations Dalmatinac added magnificent wreath of stone life-sized seventy-two heads portraying fishermen, peasants, soldiers, and citizens full of life and Renaissance realism.

* * *

All these facts were passing through Shelby's mind as she was walking through the narrow streets, towards the Cathedral. Truth to be told, she had no the slightest idea **_why_** is she going there – she has never believed in church. Shelby had her own religion in a way, the base and roots of which were in the magic mostly – magic Shelby could do, and magic above any other kinds of it, the one that is presented in every world and is holding them in one piece. She allowed the thought there is… somebody/something above everything living, some forces that control the destiny and tides, so to say – she was convinced that coincidences are happening very rarely. Yet, she never respected the church, considering it way too hypocritical in this modern world of corruption and lack of decency and morality. The church was naught but an institution for Shelby, and she couldn't help but cite the phrase she read in _"The Da Vinci Code"_ while still living in the world of Spider: _"The Bible wasn't delivered by fax from paradise"_.

But now she was nearly running to the Cathedral, her messy hair flying out behind her. She was praying not to meet anyone she knew, or else she feared she is going to lose the rest of her mind. She simply couldn't make herself to pull Daria's mask on, to act like her again. She **_couldn't_** do that! Shelby **_wasn't_** her, for Christ's sake! She swore she'd never pretend again once she becomes her true self, and she intended to keep to that promise.

* * *

Shelby came to the portal and reluctantly tried to open the door, being sure it's locked or something – after all, it would be… logical, in her situation, for all the ways out to be closed. But the door opened to her touch and Shelby came inside, tilting her head. She didn't know what she expected – a lightning struck to her head, for daring to enter the temple without even being catholic; or the opposite – angelic choir and a figure dressed in white inviting her to join the heavens…

However it was, nothing happened. The internal space of the Cathedral was wrapped in gloom and shadows. Empty rows of wooden benches, faint light coming from the windows, crucifixion… altar.

" _I've knelt at Your altar… I've cut out my heart,_ " – Shelby whispered, as she was closing to it through the rows of benches.

She looked around her, and seeing she was alone (thanks God!), she knelt before the altar, raising her gaze to the skies.

" _My pain is Your art,_ " – she said, tears sliding down her cheeks. – "Get me out!" – she pleaded with all possible emotions tangled into one in her trembling voice. – "I beg You, get me out of here! I know I've been stupid. I know I made a mistake, but **_please_** , please, give me another chance! Oh, Lord, please…" – she lowered her head, sobbing.

Suddenly, she felt the ground was shaking, more and more with every moment. Shelby's eyes widened, as she was looking around her in confusion – an earthquake? Here? What a nonsense… The shaking of the ground increased, and the stones started to fall out from the walls. Shelby screamed, jumping to her feet and covering her head. She saw the priest clutching at the door on her right – his face was a mask of horror and disbelief – then everything suddenly went dark and she remembered no more.

* * *

_Shelby was hanging in some white void. Nothing but the blinding white light was surrounding her. It was not the heavenly light, warm and calming, but an empty one. Empty and cold and scary… She searched for someone with her gaze, but there was no one there with her._

_"What is going on?" – she cried into the emptiness._

_She noticed the lonely figure in the distance and ran? flew? to her. Once being close enough, she recognized the silhouette – it was Calypso. Still dressed in her blue dress and sapphires, she was looking at Shelby who fell on her knees in front of her. Calypso sighed and shook her head._

_"I must admit, seeing your torture was not pleasant to me at all," – she said mildly._

_Shelby's mouth dropped open, as understanding suddenly dawned on her. She raised her eyes and met Calypso's gentle gaze._

_" **You** did it," – Shelby breathed. – "Oh my God, you truly did. You **made** me think I returned to the world of my birth – it was all **you**! Everything was illusion!" – she exclaimed angrily in the end, and tried to grab Calypso, but suddenly found herself too far from the Goddess of the Sea._

_Shelby let go a protesting cry and ran to the other woman, clutching her fists, but like it happens in a dream, the more she was running, the more distance between them grew. Shelby stopped and collapsed on the – ground? – something, hitting it with her fists._

_"Why?" – she shrieked, enraged. – " **WHY**? How could you? How could you make me think Jack is dead? How could you make me do… that?"_

_Calypso came to her and looked in her eyes – and suddenly all of Shelby's anger disappeared. Only her inner pain remained, reflecting through her eyes. Calypso bent over to face her and nodded, looking at Shelby softly._

_"You know why have I done it. Tell me, child."_

_Shelby hanged her head and closed her eyes._

_"Because I was too self-assured. Too arrogant. I thought I could take the whole Navy just like that, with the sweep of a hand. Because I've started to take the magic for granted. All the miracles and wonders that happened to me – I stopped to admire them. I've lost my faith."_

_Shelby raised her head, expecting for Calypso's reaction. The Goddess smiled to her reassuringly._

_"I hope you won't be making the same mistake again… Shelby Elizabeth McQueen," – she said._

_Then, without further ado she waved her hand, and Shelby felt she's rapidly flying somewhere again._

_Coldness and darkness surrounded her, and her mind went blank, filled with blackness that was around her, making her drown in it._

* * *

Shelby came to herself, waking up slowly. She touched the base she was lying at, and her eyes snapped open when she sensed the rough wood. It took her few moments to get her eyes adapted to the gloom. Then she leaned on her hand and looked around her.

"What the heck…?" – she asked herself dumbly.

She was in the brig. Several barrels were standing near the opposite wall. The bars were wet and dirty, the floor not much better. Shelby was cold and dizzied. She sat, leaning on the wall and closed her eyes, breathing deeply. She felt herself awfully weak and was shaking from head to toes.

She opened her eyes after a while and examined herself. Shelby nearly fainted with relief, seeing she – her body and everything else – was back again. Dirty white shirt, brown waistcoat, black pants and boots. She raised her hands and touched her face, smiling like an idiot, being nearly hysterical because of happiness. Her golden hair, her features and appearance – all were back, thanks heavens!

Very soon though, Shelby's happiness was replaced by bewilderment. Why brig? Who'd put her into the brig? It was not the one of the _Pearl_ , or the _Four Winds_ and _Adventure Seeker_ , obviously. But then – where is she?

Shelby pulled herself onto her feet, clutching at the bars and peered into the hall. She heard someone's steps and jerked away from the bars, her eyes widening at the sight. It was Beckett approaching – Lord Cutler Beckett himself, as always immaculately dressed, emotionless, indifferent.

"I see you are awake," – he remarked. – "Welcome to the world of living again, Miss McQueen."

"What the fuck is going on, where am I?" – Shelby demanded.

Beckett curved his lips in a smile.

"One by one, Miss McQueen. We have time, no need to hurry. You are aboard the _Endeavour_. My ship. We are sailing to my residence."

Shelby had to lean on the wall, so weak she felt herself. The pain was splitting her head in two, and she sensed she had a fever.

"What happened to others?" – she managed to say, barely heard. – "Where is my son? Where is Jack?"

Beckett twirled his hand.

"They are fine, unfortunately," – his eyes flashed with slyness. – "I wanted you only," – he admitted. – "The whole deal about destroying piracy was a cover. As for your son – don't worry. I've ordered my men to leave him and Sparrow alive. I do not know if they obeyed though… Lots of things can happen to people on the peak of battle, don't you think?"

Shelby didn't hear half of what he said. The buzzing noise was filling her ears. She felt she couldn't stand on her feet anymore.

"Can I…" – she licked her dry lips and continued quietly. – "Can I sleep, please? Just sleep, on a normal bed… I promise, I won't do anything," – she smirked sourly. – "I'm too weak for anything but sleeping anyway…"

Beckett looked at her suspiciously but saw the woman is not lying. The whole shock she passed through lately left its trails on her – bags under her eyes, the new string of fear and reluctance in her movements and glances… Beckett unlocked the cell.

"Come," – he said, his eyes suddenly flashing with something like compassion.

Shelby didn't notice that though. She made a few insecure steps and then tripped and fell, unable to hold herself on her feet anymore. The last thing Shelby saw was Beckett's hands – so clean, with accurate short nails – surprisingly, catching her gently. Then she lost her consciousness.


	4. Just because you're winnin', don't mean you're the lucky ones

"Jack, they are retreating!" – Will shouted to Jack who was supervising cannons, ordering to fire.

The chaos was everywhere – the Navy and pirate ships were still firing at each other, the rain was falling violently, and the stormy wind blew. Yet it was clearly seen that Navy ships were given command to retreat – for they were all suddenly leaving the battlefield, not even caring to finish the pirates off and damage their ships.

Jack couldn't remember what happened after Calypso showed herself. All he could remember was that one moment he was at the helm, and another one here, on the deck, shouting orders to the crew.

It seemed that the rest of pirates were as surprised by the fact the Royal Navy retreats, as Will and Jack.

"What's happening 'ere?"

"What are they doin'?"

Screams and confused questions were flying from ship to ship. The battle that could last for days was over within two hours – maybe a little more – after its beginning. Pirates, those of them who remained alive, were ceasing the fire and gathering by the rail of their ships, looking at the Navy fleet dubiously.

"This must be a trap!" – someone shouted.

"Or they just messed their pants!" – another voice came from the ship in the near.

Pirates cheered at that.

"Victory!" – somebody, Jack presumed it was Rashid, shouted.

The cry echoed through the air, accompanied by loud cheers and whistles.

"We made 'em run!"

"Black sheep won!"

"Hail piracy!"

"Victory!"

Jack looked at Will with suspicion and doubt in his eyes.

"What do you think, mate? Are they right?"

Will tilted his head aside, shrugging with worried expression.

"I have no idea, Jack."

* * *

Suddenly, from the _Four Winds_ came a desperate scream full of pain. Jack glanced at that direction but saw nothing because of smoke and mist in the air. Eddie, who was at the bow of the _Adventure Seeker_ , turned his head to the _Winds_ , trying to see what is going on. He jumped in the air, once again, flying from Bert's ship to Norrington's.

He gasped, as he landed on the deck. Cassidy was kneeling before James' body. His shirt was red from the blood. Cassidy was sobbing, hugging his body, wailing because of her loss.

"Oh no…" – Eddie whispered and hurried to her. – "Cassie… What happened?"

The woman shook her head.

"Go away! All of you!" – was all she managed to say. – "James… Wake up!" – she was trying to make Norrington come back to life, beseeching him not to leave her alone…

Eddie turned around to study the rest of the deck and froze. Jason was lying near the rail, his sword beside him. Eddie ran to his friend and threw himself on the floor next to him.

"Jay! Jay, come on, man!"

He shook Jason, but the man didn't respond. Eddie examined Jason's body, fearing he might be injured… but there was absolutely nothing – no wounds, not even a scratch!

"What is he – sleeping?" – Eddie said, bewildered.

Jason's eyes were shut, and his face peaceful and dreamy. He was like a waxen figure, a rag doll – not moving, not responding to anything. Eddie tried to wake him once more, but unsuccessfully.

"Ah, **_dammit_**!" – he swore and looked around, trying to figure out what to do. – "I swear, once this is over, I'll get myself as drunk as never before," – Eddie hissed, taking Jason into his arms.

He glanced at crying Cassidy – but what could he do here? He couldn't resurrect the dead… He sighed and jumped away again, this time aiming for the _Black Pearl_.

"Oi! Jacky!" – he shouted.

Jack turned away from the sight of EITC vessels, raising his eyebrows questioningly.

"May I put 'im in your cabin?" – Eddie nodded towards Jason.

"What happened, is he wounded?" – Jack exclaimed.

Eddie shook his head.

"I have to figure out yet what's wrong with him. Where's Shell, by the way?"

Jack was about to say something, but abruptly closed his mouth, teeth clicking. His dark eyes filled with horror as he raised his gaze to meet Eddie's.

"I… don't know!"

* * *

Meanwhile, aboard the _Lady Eire_ another drama was taking place. Albert, in the middle of battle, jumped over to Catherine's ship to help her, and they were fighting together. They were separated during Navy officers' boarding – they had to fight with swords and pistols, for _Lady Eire_ was boarded by EITC and Royal Navy men – and now Catherine was searching for Albert throughout the ship.

"Bert! Bert, where are you?" – she called him.

To her horror, she noticed Bert's coat among the bodies lying on her deck. Cathy drew a sharp breath and rushed to him. She turned him over, holding his head in her lap…

"Oh my God!" – she exclaimed, her eyes filling with tears.

Albert was seriously wounded on his chest, but even that was not the worst. Apparently some soldier managed to cut him through the eye – Bert's face was covered with blood. He was groaning, being half-conscious. His brow was hot because of fever.

"Gregory!" – she screamed, calling for her first-mate.

He emerged from the fog and knelt next to her.

"Sweet Jesus!" – he opened his mouth at the sight of Albert's face.

"Help me to carry him in my quarters! He's bleeding to death!" – Catherine pointed at the wound on his chest.

"Of course, Cap'n! Doctor!" – he shouted to the crew scattered over the ship. – "Doctor here! Now!"

"Hold on, please, hold on," – Catherine whispered into Albert's ear. – "For me. For us."

Then they hurried to Catherine's quarters, along with other crew members that were willing to help.

* * *

Back on the _Black Pearl_ Will and Mark were together, looking at _Lady Eire_. Will was wounded in his arm, but not that seriously, and Mark had a cut on his left cheek. They narrowed their eyes, trying to figure out the sudden movement on Catherine's ship.

"Oh no!" – Mark cried, recognizing Albert's hair, as he was carried to Catherine's cabin.

"What is it?" – Will asked.

"Bert!" – Mark turned away from his father and ran to Jack, who was still staring at Eddie in shock. – "Uncle Jack! Uncle Jack!" – Mark called him.

Jack slowly turned his head to the boy.

"It's Albert! He is wounded! I saw him there!" – Mark pointed towards _Lady Eire_.

Jack groaned.

"Oh bugger!" – he glanced at Eddie. – "Take care of him first," – he gestured at Jason. – "Then we'll all think of what to do next."

Along with Mark and Will, Jack ran to the longboat, hurrying to _Lady Eire_.

* * *

Eddie put Jason on Jack's bed in his quarters. He had no idea what to do to wake his friend. Everything was falling out of their hands in this damned battle, as it seemed. Although the Royal fleet was gone – what good would that do to them? Eddie saw how many piratical ships remained intact after this battle – several hundreds, not more.

Piracy was over. This time for sure.

One by one, they were bound now to disappear from the world. The situation was hopeless in Eddie's opinion. And plus these private problems…

 _"What the heck happened to Shelby?"_ – Eddie wondered. – _"She couldn't **just** vanish from the thin air, dammit!"_

Suddenly, Jason stirred. He groaned, his brow furrowing, and opened his eyes. Eddie threw himself on the floor next to the bed.

"What happened to you?" – he demanded, his voice filled with concern. – "You know that Shell disappeared?"

Jason turned his head to Eddie, his eyes widening.

"You're here? Where have you been?" – he asked Eddie, being honestly amazed by the fact his friend is here.

Eddie raised his eyebrows.

"What are you talking about? I've been here all the while, on _Adventure Seeker_ – then I came to the _Winds_ and found you lying there like dead!"

Jason paled.

"Oh no…" – he breathed. – "Oh **_no_** …"

"What is it?"

Jason looked Eddie in his eyes.

"It was Calypso… She bound Shelby and me with the spell. Must have bound. And now… You say Shelby's gone?"

Eddie nodded, although he didn't understand Jason's previous words.

"Beckett had taken her," – Jason said in defeat and closed his eyes. – "The whole war was a trap. **_She_** was all he wanted. My God, we are such an idiots."

* * *

Jack, Will and Mark were allowed to see Albert only an hour later when they came on the _Lady Eire_. They were nervously pacing back and forth in front of the door to Catherine's quarters. Eventually, she came out, her face stained with tears, and nodded her head – _"you may come in"_.

The group hurried inside. Jack gasped, seeing his son lying on the bed, pale, with bandages over the right part of his face and his chest. Albert's brow was covered with sweat. Catherine sat on the chair near the bed and was wiping Bert's brow with a cloth wet with cool water.

"He's got fever," – she said stiffly. – "I'd ask you all to be quiet if you want to discuss something here."

Woman's cold tone was understandable to the men. After all, Bert was her love, and she cared about him more than just about anybody else. Jack came to her and put his hand on Cathy's shoulder.

"He'll be fine," – he said firmly.

Catherine's green eyes pierced through him.

"How do you know?" – she snapped with hidden pain in her voice.

Jack nodded towards Albert.

"He's strong. And he's Sparrow, love. Don't forget that. I survived two bullets through my chest once – he'll survive this as well."

"What happened to his face?" – Mark asked carefully, standing behind Will.

"Stabbed in his eye," – Catherine said and sobbed once. – "I guess I found him too late to help…"

The room fell in silence, only Albert's heavy breathing was heard. Somebody knocked at the door quietly.

"Yes?" – Catherine said, wiping tears off her face, thus making it even dirtier than it already was.

Jason and Eddie came in – both with stiffed expressions, both paler than the chalk. Jack looked at them.

"No more bad news…" – he pleaded.

Eddie smirked wryly, but Jason's face darkened.

"I'm afraid more bad news," – he said. – "Shelby was taken by Beckett."


	5. Son of witch is bound to become a wizard

"Shelby was taken by Beckett," – Jason said. – "With Calypso's help, naturally. She screwed us all."

Everybody struck silent, staring at the man with shock.

"Not ye only," – someone's voice came from behind Jason.

He turned around to face Davy Jones. Jones was soaked with rain and water, his face expression grim like never before.

"You too?" – Jason asked him.

Davy nodded.

"Why the three of you?" – Eddie wondered.

Back in Jack's cabin, Jason told Eddie about his illusions, and his guessing of Shelby's possible visions too. He shrugged now, looking at his feet.

"Maybe she considered the three of us as a real threat to her power. We might have possessed the strength needed to defeat her."

Like Jason feared, Eddie's eyes flashed with rage.

"Oh, so I am considered for nothing but a worthless cockroach here, aye?" – he exclaimed.

"Quiet, you!" – Catherine scowled at them. – "Get outta here if you want to shout!"

Albert stirred in the bed and Cathy turned her attention fully to him again. Eddie blushed.

"This is **_not_** fair!" – he stormed out on the deck.

Jason and Davy followed him, along with Mark and Will, while Jack stayed with his son and Catherine.

"Are you nuts?" – Jason shouted in Eddie's face. – "You wanted to live through the hell I lived through? Have you got **_any_** ideas what have Shelby, Davy and I passed through? You are fool, McLain! You should thank all possible Gods and demons for leaving you out of this!"

Eddie recoiled from Jason, clutching his fists.

"I am **_always_** left out of your deals!" – he exclaimed bitterly. – "Damn, the only time I was actually included in something was when I traveled with Shell to the Nameless land! But even then you showed up to her, disguised, separating us before the entrance! Why always **_you_**?"

Jason was staring at the younger man, unable to believe his ears.

"Are you… **_jealous_**?" – he asked Eddie, biting back the smile.

Eddie's lips jerked.

"What makes you think that?" – he shot back sharply.

Jason shook his head tiredly.

"Do you realize **_what_** are we doing?" – he hissed angrily. – "Shelby's gone, hell knows where, with the bugger Bucket-head – and instead of helping her we are arguing like last jerks here!"

Eddie was taken aback.

"And what can we do?" – he shouted.

"Ye may follow 'em, for instance," – Davy's voice full of amusement interfered in their conversation.

Not only Eddie, but Jason too blushed this time.

"Go after 'er and save 'er – if she needs ta be saved from Beckett," – Davy continued, his gaze jumping from one man to another.

"If she **_needs_** to be saved?" – Jason narrowed his eyes. – "What is that supposed to mean?"

"I told the war against piracy was a cover," – Will remarked from aside. – "It was personal the entire time."

"Well, gee, thanks a lot, Einstein," – Eddie snapped, not clarifying who is said Einstein though.

Mark pulled Will by his sleeve.

"Come, dad. It's not about us, nor is there something we can do to help."

William eyed his son.

"You've grown up, and I never noticed," – he said ruefully, walking to the hatch that led to _Lady Eire_ 's kitchen. – "You're wiser than both me and your mother," – Will paused and smirked sourly. – "I guess I am the worst father, aye?"

Mark suddenly grinned.

"Well, you're not all that bad, da'," – he said cheerfully. – "For example, you could be eunuch for real – and **_that_** would be worse already."

* * *

Davy looked at Jason and Eddie seriously. He sighed, throwing his long hair off his face and widened his arms.

"What I meant was that Beckett didn't take McQueen just for fun. He wants something from 'er. Obviously."

Jason rubbed his eyes.

"Damn her, and her blasted Maker ability. Brings her nothing but trouble her whole life."

Eddie gave him a glance full of venom.

"If not for her 'blasted Maker ability', our world would have never existed, along with us. **_You_** might have had the bond with her before she even came to Riwell – but what about the rest of us, huh? If she wouldn't write that book about us we'd never come to be!"

Jason flushed.

"That's not what I meant. And how do you know of the book?"

"I know because I know," – Eddie turned away from Jason and walked to the rail. – "So you say we should go after her, Davy?"

Jones looked at Eddie's back pensively.

"Aye. Ye, 'im," – he pointed at Jason although Eddie couldn't see it. – "And Sparrow."

"Jack won't leave Albert now," – Jason objected.

Davy shrugged.

"In that case you'll just 'ave ta wait. Go ta Tortuga first. Yer ships are damaged. Repair 'em, take supplies and only **_then_** set off."

"But that could take us two month!" – Eddie exclaimed, turning to Jones. – "Anything can happen to Shell by then!"

Davy shook his head.

"Beckett needs 'er alive. He won't risk 'er death nor hurt 'er on any way. He knows his world and his ass are at stake 'ere. Without Shelby everything goes ta 'ell."

"You seem very certain about this," – Jason remarked, narrowing his eyes.

"So?"

Jason lowered his head.

"Nothing. So Tortuga it is, then."

* * *

Catherine and Jack were looking after Albert on watches, during their journey to Tortuga. Jack even didn't return to the _Black Pearl_. She was in Jason's charge, and _Adventure Seeker_ in Eddie's. The _Four Winds_ was drifting far behind the three ships.

Cassidy didn't want to speak with anybody after James' funeral – his body was given to the ocean he grew to love so much. She proclaimed herself as Captain, and was leading the ship all by herself. She was planning to repair its damaged rail and other things in Tortuga and then set off pirating alone.

Davy Jones was asked whether he wanted to go with them, but he refused, saying he had things to take care of on the battlefield yet.

"Where do you think all these sunken vessels finished?" – he asked Jason.

The man smirked sadly.

" _In Davy Jones' Locker, where the fishes sleep_ ," – he cited. – "Yeah, of course. I understand."

Albert still had a fever that grew higher and disappeared, and then again grew. His body was fighting for life with all its strength peculiar to young men, whose life and work on this world has not nearly come to an end. He hasn't come to his consciousness yet, but was less delirious and generally seemed to get better.

* * *

Two weeks after the journey he finally woke up. Catherine was drowsing on the chair, the empty glass of water in her hand. Her hair was incredibly messy, and her clothes crumpled – she hardly put attention to her appearance, spending every waking second with Albert.

Albert opened his left eye, blinking at the light coming through the window. He sighed deeply, his face twisting in pain that caused to his chest.

"Hi, love," – he whispered to Catherine.

Cathy's eyes snapped open and widened, happiness shining in them.

"You're awake! Oh, thanks God!" – she kissed his hand, squeezing his fingers gently. – "I thought I've lost you!"

Albert smiled faintly.

"My head…" – he said, wrinkling his brow. – "Hurts like hell."

Catherine lowered her gaze.

"You're seriously wounded."

"Yeah…" – he breathed. – "Where are mom and dad?" – he asked after a pause.

Catherine hesitated.

"Jack is down in the kitchen. He was with you all this time."

Albert's eye filled with confusion.

"How long have I been unconscious?"

"More than two weeks."

"Good God! Ouch!" – Albert clutched his chest, closing his eye.

"Lay still!" – Catherine ordered him. – "What do you want, to bleed to death? You had a fever that only stopped now, and I ain't risking its return, savvy?"

Albert smiled, not opening his eye.

"I see you've been spending a lot of time with my father."

Catherine smiled too.

"Yes, I have. We were talking a lot these days. I found out lots of things about him and your mother…" – Catherine bit her tongue, cursing herself for stupidity, but it was too late.

Albert looked at her suspiciously.

"Where is my mother? You've changed the subject to avoid the answer, haven't you?"

"Damn you and your perspicacious mind," – she rubbed her eyes, exhausted.

Albert smirked – the pale shadow of his old mischievous smirk.

"Beckett took her, hasn't he?"

Catherine looked at him with wonder.

"How do you know?" – she exclaimed.

Albert sighed.

"Dreams," – he said simply. – "And premonitions."

Catherine studied his face. Something new was in his presence, some new aura of tragedy and mystery – she couldn't tell clearly what. Albert seemed so fragile now, lying in her bed, too weak to move, but as if an incredible, formidable strength was within him, shining through his very skin, blinding people around him. He looked like an ancient elf full of wisdom and secret knowledge of things common people had no idea about rather than like usual mortal man he was.

"You've changed," – Catherine said thoughtfully.

Albert turned his gaze to the window and piece of clear blue sky seen through it.

"Changes are not necessarily bad things," – he observed absently, just like his mother before the battle said to Jack…

Catherine's eyes filled with pain.

"I love you," – she whispered.

Albert raised his hand and touched her cheek tenderly.

"Cat, what makes you think I don't love you too?" – he said softly. – "We'll continue this later. I'm so tired…"

Catherine gathered herself together and nodded firmly.

"Aye. You're right. Sleep. I'll tell your father you're better, 'kay?"

Bert smiled at her.

"I'll always love you, Cathy. No matter do I change or not. Keep that in mind."

With that, he closed his eye and apparently fell asleep again. Cathy stroked his hair and kissed him at his cheek.

"I shall keep that in mind," – she whispered into his ear. – "I love you, Albert… and always will. No matter have you changed or not."

Then she got up and left, not seeing Albert's smile and him looking at her walking out of the cabin.


	6. Friends will be friends

Jason and Eddie were the best friends I've ever had in my life. I've never classified anybody as my "best friend" before – maybe because I am too demanding to other people, and have high standards set for them, and myself… Doesn't matter.

But Jay and Eds… They were so different. I could already tell that the day I met them. Eddie was the first one I met in the world of Seven Seas – I was walking down the road, when he suddenly showed up, riding his flying horse and laughing merrily and carelessly, like he always did. He noticed me and landed in front of me, like a prince from fairy tale – I was stunned by his beauty that day, and still am, whenever I think about him, you know? That's why I always call him my "prince", not only because he actually **_is_** one, due to his royal origins and all, but because he is every girl's dream.

Eddie made me laugh with his first lines when he greeted me – as always. And I immediately fell for him, just because I loved people of his kind. He took me with him to Riwell where we met Jason at his inn – Jason was Eddie's best friend already then.

Eddie was the younger one, and I have always looked at him… like at my younger brother, in a way. I was extremely protective of him, I remember. I loved to make shows with him, playing along his pranks, taunts and crazy suggestions – he actually made a proposal to me once, for the heck of it! I'm telling you – Eddie was and will forever be my soul mate. My prince, my brother, my muse and patron.

I think he has always had a little crush on me, although never showed that openly. Eddie is a very sensitive man easy to be hurt, yet he never shows his weakness, hiding behind his humor and teasing others to draw their attention elsewhere.

Jason is his total contrast, I must say.

He is ever so calm, serene and wise in his decisions. He is the responsible one from us three, always taking care and looking after us subtly. Our "older brother". Our protector and adviser. Maybe even substitute for a normal father I have always longed to have, but never had.

Jason was… I don't know.

I was attached to Eddie more than to him, yes… But Jason still was my "first" best friend, if you will. We shared the deepest secrets with each other, we made plans about the future together, we were talking and behaving… well, like the two people that spent their whole lives together – no words were needed for us to understand each other's thoughts and desires – only glance, and everything was clear to us.

* * *

The three of us were so tied, that every day spent without any one of them by my side felt like eternity – the **_wrong_** eternity. That's why I hope for them to find me some day, to talk to me again and maybe laugh again…

Right now I don't have many reasons to laugh though.

None, actually.

Stupid Bucket-head. If not for him, maybe I'd still be in that world, with Jay, Eds and Bert… and Jack…

But Jack hurt me even more than Beckett did.

Isn't it said almost everywhere that love – is belief? If so, then **_Captain_** Sparrow needs couple of lessons from that area. God damn him and his horse.

* * *

Oh, how I wish to see them again! But I know this time it is impossible. I made a huge mistake by disobeying the Rules and coming back to Jack's world while I knew I shouldn't. I cannot do the same mistake now too. No matter how difficult it is for me – to be alone again, in unknown reality (well, almost unknown, since this world is similar to the world of Spider, only better), I must go on without them.

The most horrible thing for me is realization I will never see my son again… But hell, at least he is all right, thank God. I know he'll be happy with that lass – Catherine is very strong person, I can tell. She has an attitude and character – and I bow to her for that.

At least someone will be happy from our family…

As for me…


	7. The golden cage

Shelby didn't know how much time she was ill. Minutes turned to hours; hours to days… days to weeks. She couldn't recall her journey aboard the _Endeavour_ later, save for several hazy moments when her fever was lower, and she could actually understand what is going on around her.

She was in Beckett's cabin, lying in the soft bed. There was a small window covered with dark velvet curtains, she remembered that. She knew Beckett was with her there, but didn't remember what was he saying (if he was saying something in the first place), or doing.

Shelby was drowned into dreams and visions, tossing and turning every night, sometimes groaning, sometimes weeping in her sleep. Her dreams were dark and disturbing, often filled with burning redness and then – sun's beams that, surprisingly, were hurting her – she woke up every time she'd see the dawn, feeling the lethal warmth on her skin. She remembered someone's soft touch on her brow, cooling it with cold water – she hoped it wasn't Beckett's hand though…

One day, several weeks after the battle at Davy Jones' Locker, she finally came to herself, and woke up feeling better for the first time.

* * *

The first thing Shelby heard that morning was chirping of birds. It was flowing into the room she was in through the large, widely opened window. The landscape was wrapped into the golden mist coming from sun's beams. Rich smells of summer's greenery were filling the air.

Shelby lay in the bed, not willing to open her eyes – so peaceful she felt herself. Just to lie on the soft base, and breathe the fresh air – she couldn't do that for such a long time… No obligations, no hurrying to somewhere, absolutely nothing to do, save for sleeping… Sleeping, as long as she wanted to, as deep as she longed to.

Shelby smiled, not opening her eyes still, and turned to her side. She felt herself extremely weak, and was hungry, but didn't even notice that, being enchanted with late summer's charm she could feel around her.

But then a thought came to her that made her brow wrinkle: _"chirping of **birds**?"_ – that obviously could not be a thing to hear in the middle of the ocean… Nor are the smells of foliage and so much light, unless you are on deck! Shelby opened her eyes.

"Holy jinkies!" – she exclaimed hoarsely, her eyes filling with bewilderment.

She was alone, in a huge room richly decorated with vases with many flowers and paintings over the white walls. The window was covered with sophisticated laced curtains with delicately embroidered maple leaves on them. There was a big balcony with lots of plants too. The floor was covered with Persian carpets. There were also two big tables – one round and one rectangular – both with dark-red sateen tablecloths; the rectangular table had a rough chair next to it, and the round one – several red armchairs situated around it.

Big locker and wardrobe with the mirror on its door were made of the finest wood, and so was the bed. It was huge, made for three persons rather than one. It was encircled by canopy, pulled aside now. Sheets and blankets were made of the softest silk, which was highly… inefficient, to Shelby's opinion.

Shelby herself was dressed in a beautiful lilac nightgown. Her hair was uncombed and messy after sleep, but obviously washed – Shelby saw she was clean and apparently well taken care of. Her nails were shortened, her scratches and bruises she earned in the early stage of battle were gone, and… Shelby froze, staring at her left hand. There was a bandage around her wrist. Right where she slashed through it with her knife back in her Forest…

"But that was an illusion!" – she whispered, shocked.

She tried to remove the bandage, but couldn't find its end to unwrap it. After a shorter struggle with it, Shelby gave up and touched her neck instead, on a place she… Nothing. Nothing was there! How strange…

Shelby sat in the bed, shaking her head to get rid of the sleep, and looking around her, studying the room. There was a dressing gown in the bottom of the bed, violet, made in the latest fashion. Shelby picked it up suspiciously. She has also noticed the silver covered tray set on the round table.

She crawled out of the bed lazily and stood up, swaying from side to side, being weak from all the lying. She didn't remember when did she eat last time. She sat in the armchair and pulled the cover of the tray aside. The steaming cup of hot chocolate, various kinds of cookies and rolls crept in her eyesight. Shelby opened her mouth.

"Am I in bloody **_Heaven_** or what?" – she asked herself, rubbing her eyes, and then grabbed the nearest cookie, chewing it with expression of honest bliss on her face.

* * *

It is a common known fact that all that is good, quickly comes to an end. Shelby's joyful morning, unfortunately, was not an exception. After breakfast she made her bed, out of an old habit, then pulled the dressing gown on and went out on the balcony, blinking and covering her eyes from the sun – so bright it was.

The landscape and the view from the balcony were rather stunning. Shelby saw she was in the big castle, built in gothic style, with many little spiky towers and decorations. The castle was made of grey stone. It was situated on a high cliff, in the middle of a little grassy plateau. The sea was stretching below the cliff until horizon from the side Shelby's room looked at.

On the other side slopes of the cliff were less steep and covered with forest. Firs, larches and poplars were rustling on the breeze, whispering their tales among them. Grass around the castle looked like the green continuation of the sea below. Several holly and fern bushes were seen between the rocks in the garden. Dandelions, daisies and other flowers were swaying their heads in the rhythm only known to them.

Shelby was looking at the scenery, mesmerized by its magnificence, when she heard a click in the door inside the room – someone was turning the key.

 _"I was locked?"_ – she thought in wonder. – _"Why's that?"_

The answer came in the face of Cutler Beckett himself, entering the room. He was wearing dark blue vest, black pants and white fancy shirt. An amazing fact to Shelby was that his wig was off and she finally got to see his hair – auburn, shortly cut. Quiet unimpressive, compare to other men in her life, not to mention his height… Shelby had to suppress a chuckle – no doubt Beckett would have gone mad should she had not done that.

He locked the door behind him, put the key in his pocket and then turned to Shelby, examining her appearance, as if trying to remember every little detail. Shelby passed through her hair with her hand and raised her eyebrows questioningly, keeping polite expression, yet her eyes darkened.

"So we meet again," – she said grimly.

Beckett's face remained indifferent.

"Feel better, I see?" – he asked her coldly.

Shelby didn't answer. Beckett came to the balcony and stopped near her, observing the sea and horizon.

"Nice view, isn't it?"

"Especially this cliff's steep slopes down there, eh?" – Shelby remarked, gesturing towards the part of the yard below her balcony, where the land abruptly fell into the sea, without any fence or plants to hide it.

Beckett's lips drew back into a smile.

"Indeed," – he sighed and nodded towards the land and castle. – "This belongs to me," – he declared emotionlessly. – "Castle and the land around it, acres of it."

Shelby arched her eyebrow.

"That supposed to mean something to me? What do you want from me?"

Beckett turned his gaze to her, his eyes slipping down her body. Shelby shifted in her gown uncomfortably.

"While you're here at least you won't do anything stupid," – he said. – "I am not risking destruction of this world just because you are capable of doing incredibly silly things, like you proved in that dream Calypso trapped you in."

Shelby blinked.

"So you know what have I seen," – she said, trying to stay calm. – "Interesting."

"Calypso resurrected me," – Cutler continued, looking at the sea again. – "She said my death was… wrong," – for the first time an emotion crept into his voice – honest amazement. – "I had no idea what was she talking about, until she told me who you are, Miss Maker."

"Yes, whatever," – Shelby grew irritated with him more and more with every passing second. – "But **_what_** do you want from me here?" – she asked impatiently.

Beckett smiled to her gloriously.

"Isn't that obvious?" – he looked at Shelby with amusement. – "It would be a rather huge contribution to my ego… if someone like you – the witch, the Maker, and generally a beautiful woman – would become my wife and mistress."

* * *

Meanwhile, the _Black Pearl_ , repaired and filled with fresh supplies, was flying across the ocean's surface towards the castle Beckett kept Shelby in. Jack was at the helm, holding his compass and twirling the helm according to where it was pointing. Jason and Eddie were by his sides, both with grim expressions over their faces.

They left Tortuga only four weeks after they came there, so many things they had to do before being able to leave.

Albert was recovering, slowly but certainly. Catherine stayed with him in Will and Elizabeth's house (to Annika's rage and misery), and was with him all the time. Jack proved to be right about Bert – he was strong, and he was Sparrow. About his eye he only waved off his hand nonchalantly and remarked: _"Oh well. Now I can be called 'old salt' and 'sea dog' in local taverns with right, aye?"_. Catherine could only shake her head at that.

Elizabeth was crying with relief, seeing that both Mark and Will are all right. She was angry with Mark, yet once she saw him her anger disappeared with a sweep of a hand, so grown up her son looked now. He became a copy of his father in his face and manners, although his character still resembled Jack's and Albert's more than William's one.

Dennis was delighted to have his brother back, but Mark was bored with his constant questions about the battle, EITC, Davy Jones and Calypso. Mark eventually became so pissed off with everything he asked permission from his parents and went off to Harold's house in the jungle all by himself.

Will and Elizabeth didn't really approve the sight of their son being so distant with his own family, but they knew they would do worse to Mark should they hold him back constantly.

"If it is the fate he's chosen for himself, all we can do is support his choice," – Will said to Elizabeth. – "After all, your father supported you marrying me, although against his will, no?"

Elizabeth blushed.

"He liked you!" – she objected.

Will raised his finger.

"When I was a blacksmith, nothing more. Maybe. But he ceased to like me the day I met Jack."

Elizabeth smirked sourly.

"Not that he was very fond of me during that period too."

And so, Mark got what he had always wanted – his freedom.

Soon, Albert and Catherine moved to Harold's house too. Catherine took Albert on _Lady Eire_ , and then they sailed into the hidden cove on the other side of Tortugan island. It was easier from there to reach Harold's house for still very weak Bert.

Only then, when things seemed to go back to normal more-less Jack prepared the _Pearl_ for sailing and set off with Jason and Eddie to find Shelby.

He hoped she was alive and well.

He hoped.


	8. End of all hope

_"No will to wake for this morn_ ,

_To see another black rose born_

_Deathbed is slowly covered with snow_

 

_Angels, they fell first but I'm still here_

_Alone, as they are drawing near_

_In Heaven my masterpiece will finally be sung_

 

_It is the end of all hope,_

_To lose the child, the faith,_

_To end all the innocence,_

_To be someone like me…"_

* * *

Shelby stared at Beckett, her mind rejecting his words. She couldn't believe he asked her that… To **_marry_** him? To marry **_him_**?

"Are you nuts?" – Shelby asked the first thing that fell on her mind.

Beckett's face expression remained stiffed as ever.

"No," – he answered calmly. – "Besides, I didn't ask you whether you wanted to be my wife or not. I just said you are going to be."

Shelby twirled around on her place, made few steps across the balcony, then turned to Beckett again, opened her mouth to speak, and then shook her head and began to pace again. Cutler was curiously watching the show, without any comments.

"And if I refuse?" – she asked him eventually.

Beckett smiled.

"Then your son and his beloved will face the consequences."

Shelby looked at him, her eyes flashing threateningly.

"What do you mean?" – she said slowly.

Beckett ignored the question. Shelby came to him and grabbed him by his shirt.

"Is Bert alright?" – she demanded. – "What did you do to him?"

Cutler sighed and turned his gaze on the yard below the balcony, as if not really caring – or noticing – woman's emotional storm.

"I told you, I've ordered for them to be left alive. I wanted you only, and the war was the only way to make you fall into the trap. Others were not interesting me."

"Where is my son?"

"In Tortuga, at the moment. Along with others. They are fine, save for the former Commodore Norrington. He is dead."

Shelby gasped, her eyes widened. She let go Beckett's shirt and turned away from him, covering her mouth with her hand. She had always liked James so much, unlike Jack, and she considered him for one of her friends… Their evening talks, their walks and jokes the time she was aboard the _Four Winds_ … Shelby closed her eyes.

 _"This world is going to hell,"_ – she thought. – _"And maybe because of me. Because I'm here. Lord, I should've never returned. I must go away before anything happens to the ones I love… Even if I'll have to go alone."_

"You've been ill for more than six weeks, during our journey here," – Beckett proceeded in the meantime. – "So that I wanted to wait for you to get better and then tell you all of the latest news…"

"You son of a…" – Shelby clutched her fists and jumped to Beckett, trying to hit him.

But she was still weak, and he easily fought her off, slapping her and throwing her on the floor into the room.

"Enough!" – he shouted at her.

Shelby sobbed and crawled away from him to the bed, clutching at her cheek. Beckett came inside too, closing the balcony door and then the window behind him. He pointed his finger at Shelby.

"Better get used to this situation, Miss McQueen," – he hissed. – "Or else your son…"

"What will you do to him that I won't be able to protect him?" – Shelby looked at Beckett with all hatred she could gather in her eyes.

Beckett dropped his hand and looked at the woman with laughter in his eyes.

"Oh no, not me, Miss McQueen. The Inquisition."

* * *

In Harold's house on Tortugan island the atmosphere was light and merry, like in the old times. Catherine and Mark were setting the table for lunch while Harold was frying freshly caught fish outside the house.

"I still can't believe my parents let me go here," – Mark said, putting the plates on the table. – "I'm so glad they did though!"

Albert smiled at him. He was sitting in Cathy's armchair, covered by thin variegated rug from the sofa. His hair was longer than his shoulders now, wavy, neatly combed by Catherine earlier that morning. His right eye was covered with black stripe of cloth – he looked like a real old pirate. Yet, despite his wound, Albert's beauty remained intact, and even increased in a way.

Like Catherine noticed before, he was radiating a new energy, a new aura of… magic. His left grey eye was shining like never before, almost like Shelby's eyes were gleaming when she used to do her tricks with the wind or other things. His outside frailness, and inner strength were making him look unique, not so young anymore, but not old – ageless, a beautiful elf frozen in currents of time.

"You really love freedom, don't you?" – Albert asked the boy softly.

Mark flushed a little.

"Who doesn't?" – he replied.

Albert nodded, with a sigh.

"Then I think it would be a right thing to do from my side, to hereby declare I dismissed the crew of the _Adventure Seeker_ from my charge… and named you for my heir as their Captain," – Albert winked to Mark. – "Congrats, my little brother."

Mark opened his mouth, the plate hanging from his hands. Catherine looked up at Albert with surprise.

"Are you serious?"

Albert nodded again.

"The most serious I could get, love," – he said. – "I'm quitting piracy."

"The _Seeker_ is… **_mine_**?" – Mark breathed, unable to believe his luck.

Albert smirked.

"Go to Cat's room and take the papers out of my coat – read through them carefully. There are a licence for the ship, then the one for trade and other documents you'll need," – he said. – "Make sure to change ship's name to the one you think suits it best. I am giving the _Seeker_ to you – under the condition you won't be a pirate."

Mark's face darkened a bit.

"I know," – Bert smiled to him reassuringly. – "That was your dream. But you'll learn with ages that pirating is not the only fun thing to do in this world, savvy?"

The young Turner tilted his head and smirked.

"I guess you're right. Well… I don't think there is 'thanks' big enough in this world to be appropriate to use in this situation… But thank you anyway."

Bert waved off his hand.

"Anytime, mate. My first mate will teach you everything you need to know – and he'll never question your authority, trust me. You've got the best crew in these waters, lad."

After Mark ran off to find said documents, Catherine came to Albert, looking in his eye seriously.

"You haven't mentioned you'd give up the _Seeker_ to me," – she accused him.

Albert lowered his gaze.

"I was going to, I…"

"You **_always_** are 'going to' tell me something!" – Catherine exclaimed. – "Until when will that last, Lord Sparrow?"

Albert turned his eye to hers.

"Until now," – he stated firmly.

He reached in his pocket and pulled a little box out of it.

"I beg my pardon, Cathy, but due to my current condition I am unable to kneel before you and all… Still," – Albert opened the box, revealing beautifully made silver ring with rose-shaped diamond on it. – "Would you, Catherine Charlotta Brennan, become my wife?"

Cathy gasped, her eyes widening. She looked at the ring and then at Albert, who was sitting in the armchair as if it was his throne, looking at her with hope, expecting an answer.

"I… Oh my God, **_of course_** I will!" – Catherine exclaimed, hugging Bert carefully – his chest still hurt very much.

Albert smiled with honest relief, hugging the woman back. Catherine stroked his hair gently.

"But what are we going to live from now that you gave up the _Seeker_ ; and the piracy, according to you, is over?" – she wondered.

Albert smirked cunningly, putting the ring on her finger.

"But we still have _Lady Eire_ ," – he pointed out. – "We can turn 'er into the merchant vessel."

Catherine sat on the handrail of the armchair and fell in her thoughts.

"Well…" – she said reluctantly, after a longer pause. – "I agree with you that that would be the wisest thing to do."

"I'm glad you understand."

"Where are we going to live?" – Catherine asked worriedly. – "I don't think Harold will be happy when his house fills with… little Sparrows?" – she finished, smiling.

Albert's face brightened at the thought.

"We have a wealth from our raids to secure our existence until the rest of our days, Cathy," – he said. – "Therefore, I suggest for us to buy a house in New York and move there, to the land of big opportunities."

Catherine sighed, full of doubt.

"So many changes at once…" – she said.

Albert raised his hand.

"No rush. Take your time and think about it. After all, what I am offering is only an option."

* * *

"Inquisition?" – Shelby looked at Beckett sarcastically, pulling herself up from the floor. – "We're not living in medieval ages anymore, Lord Beckett. Inquisition was active those years – fourteenth and fifteenth centuries. Oh yeah, those years, when almost every woman got condemned because of looking at stars at night 'cause they are so beautiful – every little detail was considered as witchery. But now…?"

"Yes, but you **_are_** the witch," – Beckett said, arching his eyebrow.

Shelby smirked.

"Exactly. What makes you think I cannot enchant you right now?"

To her surprise, Beckett laughed heartily. He shook his head.

"You can't hurt me, McQueen. You tried in the battle – remember? – you could do nothing then! Nor would you be able to do now!"

"In the battle Calypso was with you!" – Shelby objected.

"She wasn't protecting me," – Beckett shrugged. – "She was just presented on the ship, that's all."

Shelby's gaze filled with wonder.

"But then why…?"

"Because you was the one who killed me," – he explained indifferently. – "And through my resurrection I gained this protection from you, obviously. Very handy, don't you think?"

Shelby looked at him with disgust.

"So what so I am witch? Bert and Cathy aren't."

"But Albert is a son of a witch," – Beckett smiled. – "And with all influences and connections I have, I can very easily convince the church he and his lass are the most dangerous warlocks of this century. They will be captured and tortured, and then your precious son will enjoy the sight of his beloved being locked into the Iron Maiden, which is… highly disturbing thing to watch, if you will. And after that, he'll be burned like those witches were – during the medieval ages," – Beckett finished with a bow towards Shelby.

She was staring at him, her eyes filled with tears. She was in trap. In the best trap someone ever succeeded to make for her.

"You cannot run to another world," – Beckett continued, grinning at her. – "Because the second you'll do it, I'll make my threats come true and your son will find out the meaning of suffering. Nor can you do anything to me – or commit suicide to kill yourself **_and_** this world – I doubt you'll find the courage needed to do that after Calypso made you think you returned to your birth-world."

"You're a monster," – Shelby whispered, her face now completely wet with tears. – "You're a **_monster_**."

Beckett suddenly ran to her, grabbing her by her throat. Shelby wanted to scream but lost her breath, seeing the burning hatred in Cutler's eyes. Her own were full of fear she had never experienced before. Never before, not even in the world of Spider, was Shelby Elizabeth McQueen caught in a mousetrap so easily and so thoroughly. Shelby didn't see any way out of this.

"Better learn to behave, missy!" – Beckett spat in her face, tightening his grasp on her neck. – "Or else you'll **_watch_** your son being burned alive! Ssavvy?" – he hissed, mocking her by using Jack's word.

Shelby wheezed something uncertain. Beckett shook her violently.

"I asked you if you understood, wench!"

Tears falling from her eyes, loosing her consciousness because of choking, Shelby managed to give a nod. Beckett threw her away from him, on the floor again and went out of the room, locking the door after him.

Shelby was gasping for breath and coughing, clutching at her sore neck. She was crying and coughing into the carpet for a long time, unable to stop herself from hysteria. Then suddenly, a thought came to her that seemed like a tiny streak of hope in this darkness around – _"Beckett has forgotten about Jack's compass!"_. If that was truth… and if Jack was coming to help her, along with Eddie and Jason – who, put together, were extremely strong magicians… Then maybe, only maybe… She might be saved from this situation.

Shelby got up from the floor, staggering as if she's drunk, and came to the window, looking at horizon.

"Please, hurry," – she pleaded hoarsely addressing to Jack, who, she was hoping, was standing at _Pearl_ 's helm at the moment. – "Please, get me out of here…"

She collapsed on the floor again and sobbed, burying her face in her hands.


	9. Gone with the sin

For four weeks Shelby has been locked in the room she grew to hate in Beckett's castle. The food was brought to her by a servant who has never spoken a word with her, for the first two weeks. Then she was forced to go into the dining room, being dressed in all those fancy dresses with thousands of ribbons, and corsets, and lace… Beckett would enjoy looking at Shelby's torments during the supper – she could barely breathe in those blasted dresses.

He would rarely speak to her, but made sure Shelby remembered his threats about Albert and Catherine, and his behavior that day he almost strangled her. He didn't mention marriage again, but Shelby knew he's just waiting for the opportune moment to raise that matter again.

She was spending her time desperately wishing to get out of the trap, praying for Jack to come already. Shelby didn't dare to use the magic, knowing Beckett will kill Bert if she does that. She felt she is going insane, being kept in that castle like in cage. The worst for her was the fact she began to fear Beckett – really fear him – considering him even as her match, if not for powers, than wittiness and wickedness certainly.

There were times in Shelby's past she acted like a tyrant as well, especially while plundering merchants during her captaincy of the _Lonely Wanderer_. But even in those times she never… **_enjoyed_** people's pain as Beckett did. He just loved to see her hurt. He was drowning in ecstasy, seeing he cuts Shelby without a knife every day, so to say, ripping her heart and soul away, piece by piece.

The funny fact it was, that Lord Cutler Beckett, despite his believing in his intelligence, actually **_did_** forget about Jack and his compass, and was deeply convinced Shelby is abandoned by everybody and belongs to him only.

Luckily, his hopes were meant to be shattered at the beginning of the fifth week of Shelby's imprisonment.

* * *

"We'll wait until we reach the shore or what?" – Eddie asked Jason, tapping his foot restlessly against the deck.

Jason considered Eddie's words, biting his lip. Jack glanced at them from the helm, putting the compass away.

"We'll go there now," – the man said eventually. – "At least there'll be an element of surprise."

Eddie nodded.

"We can take that bugger. I've took care of everybody else in the castle already – they are sleeping like babies."

Jack raised his hand.

"I'm going with you!"

Jason and Eddie exchanged glances.

"Try not to get in the way," – Jason said reluctantly. – "We might use magic that can easily slip out of control."

Jack arched his eyebrow.

"Why use it, then?"

Eddie sighed.

"Is there any other choice?"

* * *

That morning, the first thing Shelby saw standing at the balcony was black sails on horizon. Her heart jumped, and she hurried into the room, searching for the dress that would at least allow her to move during the sword-fight should such an option occur. No such dress was found.

Shelby hissed in agitation, frantically throwing things out from the wardrobe. Her old piratical garments were hell knows where, apparently hidden or thrown away by Bucket-head… Finally she gave up, pulled her dressing coat over her lilac nightgown – at least she could breathe freely in them – and tried to unlock the door.

No success.

After all, Shelby wasn't a thief but pirate, and pirates, unless they are getting caught often, do not have many dealings with locked doors… Or if they're captains they have their crew members to take care of possible obstacles.

However it was, the door suddenly swung open without any warning, tossing Shelby away from it. Beckett flew inside, his eyes burning her with rage.

"You made them come, haven't you?"

Shelby's eyes widened.

"What are you talking about?"

"You made them come by your wishes!"

The understanding dawned at her.

"Oh, that…" – she smiled, unexpectedly even to her. – "Great ability, eh?"

Beckett grabbed her by her arm and pulled her out of the room.

"Not so great once you're dead."

"Didn't you say you wouldn't risk the destruction of this world? Although I don't understand why would it be destroyed – I went away before and nothing happened."

Dragging Shelby down the stairs, Beckett snorted.

"That was before. You shouldn't come back, McQueen. You've screwed up the balance of this world."

Shelby was going to stop, but Beckett continued to drag her along with him, making her stumble and run, trying to catch up with his tempo.

"How do you know of these things?" – Shelby wondered.

Cutler remained silent at her question.

"How do you know all that?" – she shouted, her own rage beginning to rise in her heart.

"None of your business," – he snapped and pushed her out on the yard from the front doors.

Shelby stumbled and almost rolled down the stairs but managed to grab the rail and regain her balance.

While running through all halls and rooms back in the castle, Shelby noticed Beckett's servants were all lying on the floor or the chairs – not dead, but asleep, she reckoned.

 _"Jay and Eds,"_ – the thought passed through her mind. – _"Must be their work."_

Beckett let go of her, finally, and drew out his sword, looking in front of him, searching for the enemies.

Someone's quiet laughter came from behind him. Beckett twirled around, but the silhouette of the man standing behind him vanished, and then appeared again on the other side of the yard.

"Over here, Becky!"

Beckett looked in the direction the voice came from. Shelby's face lit up. She got up from the ground she fell at.

"Eddie!" – she whispered.

* * *

In Harold's house, Albert woke up almost screaming in the morning Shelby saw the _Black Pearl_ coming. Catherine woke up too, looking at him worriedly.

"What is it, honey?"

Albert was staring in front of himself with shock, sitting in the bed.

"My God, what an idiot I am!" – he exclaimed.

Cathy pulled him down.

"Bert, lay down. Your chest…"

Albert obeyed, rubbing his bandage over his chest. Although many weeks passed since he was wounded, his wound was still only half-healed, and he was unable to do any demanding physical work and generally, moved very carefully. Catherine knew it was a miracle he survived in the first place, and was watching over him protectively.

"It's my mother," – Albert said, looking at Catherine. – "My mother…"

Cathy's eyes flashed with worry.

"What about her?"

Albert shook his head.

"I was warned. But I was a fool. I forgot about the warning."

"What warning?" – Catherine was becoming more and more confused with Albert's every next line.

Bert twirled his hand uncertainly.

"The dream. That one I've told you about long ago. With that girl for whom I know now is my sister."

Cat turned her head to him sharply.

"Go on."

"She said to me that _'t_ _he change of tides is upon you and your world'_ ," – Albert wrinkled his brow, trying to remember. – "And that _'nobody can stop it now that dice are cast'_. There was more but I forgot."

Catherine knit her brows.

"But what does that have to do with Shelby?"

"Don't you see? – My mother is the **_reason_** all it happens," – Albert swallowed and looked at Catherine desperately. – "I was stupid to listen to James and call her back in this world. She should never come… And now she is in danger, and not she only…"

His voice was laden with pain, but also resolution. Catherine lowered her head.

"I'm afraid I have **_no_** idea what are you talking about," – she remarked.

Albert smiled sourly and turned to her.

"It's better you don't, Cat. Trust me, it's better."

* * *

The blond man glanced at Shelby and smirked to her mischievously. His eyes were shining merrily, as if he came to the party, not to kill the bad guy…

"You didn't think I'm going to let all this luxury be yours only, did you?" – Eddie said to Shelby, nodding towards the castle.

She smiled faintly.

"I demand my share of luxury as well!" – Jason's voice came from the opposite side of the yard.

Before anybody could react, Beckett jumped to Shelby and pressed the pistol to her temple.

"Move and she dies!" – he declared.

To everybody's surprise, Shelby laughed.

"My God, Becky… learn to speak with less cliché lines!" – she said, rolling her eyes. – "If you want to kill me, kill me! Damn, as if I care…"

A bang of pistol rang through the yard, echoing from the walls of the castle. Beckett's hand jerked, as he was pushed away from Shelby. His right arm was bloodied, but the wound was far from the mortal one. Suddenly, Jack jumped onto the yard out of nowhere and charged at Beckett, throwing his pistol away and pulling out his cutlass. Beckett too, pulled his sword out and blocked Jack's attack. Eddie and Jason both twisted their faces in dismay.

"I knew we should've left him on the _Pearl_ ," – Eddie whispered to Jason, appearing next to him. – "Took all the fun away."

Meanwhile, Jack and Beckett were fighting. Shelby looked at them with growing horror.

"Jack, stop! **_Stop_**!"

She tried to reach them, but Jason pulled her back.

"Are you mad? You'll get killed!"

"Doesn't matter! Jay, Ed, I have to go away, **_now_**!" – Shelby glanced at Jack but abruptly turned to her friends again. – "This all is happening because of me, savvy?"

Eddie frowned, but Jason understood.

"So **_these_** are consequences of disobeying the Rule…" – he said pensively, and then sighed. – "Can we visit you… wherever you'll be?"

Shelby smiled weakly.

"If you'll find me, I'll be glad. You know that I love you, guys, both," – she looked at Eddie and put her hands at his and Jason's shoulders. – "I'll always love you. You are my brothers, my partners in crime."

"Why don't you want for Bucket-head to be killed?" – Eddie wondered.

"Because he could…"

The end of her line sank in Beckett's scream – Jack's blade passed through his chest. Shelby gasped, watching him collapse on the ground.

"Oh no!" – she breathed, and hurried to Beckett's side.

She examined him and raised her frightened gaze to Jack.

"He's dead!"

The pirate narrowed his eyes.

"Come here."

Jack pulled Shelby away from Beckett, behind the castle, making a sign for Jason and Eddie to stay where they are.

* * *

"What are you doing?" – Jack asked Shelby sharply, once they were alone.

She looked at him, not understanding.

"What?"

"You wanted for him to live?"

"I…"

Jack looked at the woman – dressed in nothing but nearly transparent lilac nightgown and dressing coat, unbuttoned. He came to her and squeezed her shoulders, making Shelby step backwards.

"Jack, what are **_you_** doing?" – she exclaimed with the tears of pain in her eyes.

"You've slept with him, haven't you?"

Shelby's eyes widened.

" ** _What_**?"

"You, witch!" – Jack's eyes were gleaming with madness. – "You've spent with him all this time… here… alone…"

He stepped forward again, making Shelby step backwards… towards the edge of the cliff.

"Why didn't you want for me to kill him?" – he demanded.

"Because that could happen wrong again!" – Shelby tried to explain, but couldn't find the needed words. – "Jack, please, don't you think I'm so insane to **_care_** about someone like him?"

With growing fear she saw Jack is completely out of his mind. The reality fabric was obviously falling apart in front of her very eyes. Shelby paled. At that moment, she reached the edge of the cliff. She made another step back and slipped, gasping and balancing not to fall into the abyss.

"Jack, help me!"

But the pirate didn't react. He tilted his head… and then pushed Shelby down from the cliff.


	10. This moment is eternity

_"Where have all the feelings gone?_

_Why has all the laughter ceased?_

_Why am I loved only when I'm gone?_

_How can I ever feel again?_

_Given the chance, would I return?"_

* * *

Shelby screamed as she fell, but at the same time, she understood why has that happened. This world was rejecting her, trying to repair itself, its natural courses, and regain its old self. She knew – she sensed – that this time, Beckett is dead for real (that's why she didn't want for Jack to kill him – she was afraid he'd resurrect himself again on some way, yet now she knew with sudden clearness that it's over, truly over), and as the matter of fact, there is nothing left for her to do in this world.

She waved her hand in the fall, making the portal to another world before she falls into the sea. With the final glance up on the cliff, where Jack's figure stood, Shelby was gone from his world, this time forever.

* * *

Several things happened at once, the second after Shelby's disappearance from Jack's world:

\- Jason and Eddie were stunned to see Beckett's corpse rotten and covered with only shreds of cloths, as if he's been dead for years already, not only five minutes;

\- On the cliff, Jack felt as if some cover, some veil fell off his eyes and mind. He looked at himself and around him like seeing everything for the first time;

\- On Tortugan island Will, Elizabeth and their children all raised their heads from their lunches like one, as if hearing some distant call which was gone after seconds though, and they returned to their food;

\- Albert closed his eye, as the tear slid down his cheek. _"She's gone,"_ – he whispered ruefully. Catherine hugged him. _"But we are here,"_ – she said. Bert smiled, all of mystery and shining suddenly disappearing from his body and mind, making him look and behave like a normal man he became again. _"Aye,"_ – he said. – _"We're here, and we have a lot of work to do – with the marriage and everything else..."_

\- All persons who knew Shelby reacted on some way at her disappearing, although they had no idea what was going on. Jack's world was getting back to normal with a speed of light… and it was, after all, for the best.

* * *

Jack stood on the cliff, shaking his head, trying to figure out what is going on and how did he come here in the first place. He didn't remember what happened, ever since the battle with EITC (truth to be told, that battle actually became the point where the reality started to shatter). He looked around him dubiously, and then his eyes widened, when he spotted something near the edge of the cliff – the violet dressing coat. Jack picked it up and drew a sharp breath, as Shelby's face suddenly crept into his mind.

 _"What have I done?"_ – the thought screamed within his mind.

"Done? Me? But I even wasn't here…" – another thought objected.

Eddie and Jason emerged from behind the corner, running to him. Their faces were identical expressions of confusion and bewilderment.

"What happened?" – Eddie exclaimed.

"Where's Shell?" – Jason asked.

Jack turned to them, slowly, and raised the dressing coat he found.

"I think… that she's gone," – he said reluctantly. – "And that – by my fault…"

He sat on the ground and covered his face with his hands, his shoulders shaking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I believe explanation is needed: as it is said in chapter three of the first part – "The fellowship is gathering again", Shelby was not allowed to come back to the world she was in before once she goes away from it. And she came back to Jack's world. That's why everything went to hell. You've noticed that in last chapters nobody acts like themselves, aye? – That is because consequences started to hit in eventually. The reality of Jack's world lost its balance and harmony – and things were falling apart. Surrealism of Beckett's behavior, Jack's reaction to Shelby, and Albert's dreams along with his new-discovered ability of sensing things were example. Now that Shelby left, Jack's world is getting back to normal.


	11. At the crossroad

_"Home is where the way is – my road goes on forever,_

_One more voyage to go…_

_Dead to the world, alive for the journey."_

* * *

And here I am, in this world. Sitting in a hotel room and typing this on computer in front of me. Black accurate lines of letters are flickering on the screen, and I have no idea why am I doing this on such way… but I do not know about the other option.

See, I want for Jack's world to live. I want for it to be real. But the one Maker is not enough to make and keep it real, especially when I'm fucked up the way I am. I cannot "hold" his world and make it real alone. And so, I've decided to follow the path Max Frei set in his books.

I've been in this world for… half a year, I think. And since November I've made an account on fanfiction net – very handy thing for the ones like me. In these six month I've been writing my story in parts – my life with Jack, my past and present, and all that, under the cover it's just another of fan stories about _"Pirates of the Caribbean"_ movies.

I do not know whether this will work… but I'm trying it nonetheless.

After all, there are **_thousands_** of Makers in this and another worlds – and I shall use them and their wishes to secure Jack's world's existence. See, after reading these tales, after seeing the movies – they will **_want_** for them to be true, to be real. And the strength of their wishes, their faith and hope and love – is exactly what do I need.

Each one of them will desperately wish and believe in the deepest corners of their souls, for this all to be real, for Jack to be real. And thus, even though they don't know it, they will **_make_** him be real, by the power of their wishes!

Maybe I am insane for doing this. But I must think about my son and his future – I don't want for him to disappear along with the world!

But shit, it hurts.

The knowledge I'll never see my son again, the knowledge I'll never see **_anyone_** of them again… And the knowledge Jack was the one to push me off that blasted cliff…

I can't believe he even didn't let me explain. Bloody pirate.

Yes, I'm acting selfish by saying that. Yes, I should have known his world is going wacko, and why wouldn't he as well? But screw it, I am still claiming he betrayed me! I would go away by my own free will, all I wanted was to talk to him one last time! And he didn't even let me tell him anything!

Bugger.

I hate this situation – when I know I have an unfinished business somewhere and I cannot go back to finish it anymore. And in Jack's world there is **_hell_** of a lot of that unfinished business.

But to hell with it. Now I'm here.

* * *

I am sitting in this hotel room, my table is by the window that is widely opened, and I am looking down at the park below. It's the middle of spring here, and trees are so green and flowers are blossoming… I've never liked spring. The sound of passing cars and trains sooths me for some reason. Maybe I am just getting too sentimental, remembering the world of Spider and my hometown, I don't know.

I wonder will these stories appear in that world as well? After all, that would not be so surprisingly, eh?

I look around me, my gaze stops upon the mirror on the wall.

I've changed, I can see that. I no longer look like a careless girl in her twentieth or something. No. My eyes are now older, much older. My hair is long again, like is used to be – long and wavy, like a golden river the sunlight is trapped within. I smile at that thought – what bloody sunlight? I've lost my inner light long ago.

I am wearing jeans, dark green sweater and jacket. The day is quiet cold.

I have no idea what to do now, after I told what happened to me in Jack's world, my life, my hopes and dreams. I have absolutely no idea what to do. I'm tired of living like this anymore. But fucking Beckett was right and the hell will I find courage to kill myself again.

By the way, I have the scar on my left wrist! I do not understand why – if that was an illusion… but I have it. Must be Calypso's work – the "reminder" of my mistake, huh? I hate when others are teaching me how to live.

* * *

You know? I think I'm going to travel around the world for a while. There are millions of places I wanted to explore in the world of Spider, and never had a chance. Since this world is similar to it, I can do it here and now! That would be… refreshing experience, I believe. Maybe I shall even be able to forget about all the misery and pain in my heart after my leaving from Jack's world.

Maybe.

And then… Then, I think I'll abandon my mask of a good girl. I'm sick of holding myself back. I want to kill. Just someone. Just for fun. To throw my rage out. I want to **_do_** something, dammit! Why was I given the gift of magic if I can't use it to satisfy myself?

Yeah. I think it is time for me to… change.

I don't want to be a good girl anymore.

I don't want to be controlled by anyone anymore.

If I am the Maker, if I am the witch, if I am this and that… – then hell, I think I have some rights to follow my selfish wishes and instincts, to have fun while I still can.

I'll post this chapter, my last one, I guess – and then I'll pack my bags and leave. I'll go to Asia first – always was attracted by Far East, particularly China. After it… we'll see.

Oh yes, my preciousss, we'll see.

Let me remind you in the end, that little amount of things are what they seem to be. Like in that song:

_"Let me take you down,_ _'Cause I'm going to strawberry fields…_

_Nothing is real…_

_And nothing to get hung about –_

_Strawberry fields forever!"_

* * *

…Goodbye.


	12. Bad eggs no more

A year has passed from the crazy battle with Royal Navy and East India Trading Company in the world of _"Pirates of the Caribbean"_ , but not so many things have changed.

Cassidy was pirating, still, on the _Four Winds_ , seen in Tortuga more and more rarely. During her short visits to Will and Elizabeth's house she'd never speak much about where has she been and what was she doing – her visits were more just out of politeness.

Will was still working in his smithy, along with Dennis. Elizabeth and Annika were taking care of house. Annika was still miserable because of Albert's leaving with Catherine, unwilling to notice another boys around her who were desperately wishing to get at least one glance from her.

Mark Turner, with his parents' reluctant blessing, left on the _Adventure Seeker_ (which was known under a different name now) in the company of Albert's crew, and was on the ship ever since – learning about sailing and already doing small merchant transportations. He was happy as never before, enjoying his freedom and the new way of life.

Jack Sparrow was still sailing his old faithful _Pearl_. He was on the edge of being caught several times already, but didn't want to quit piracy. From time to time he'd go to the _Wanderer_ 's island – the one that used to be _Lonely Wanderer_ 's anchorage.

Eddie and Jason were living in Tortuga – Jason working in Will's smithy helping him, and Eddie – spending his time in taverns and saloons, surrounded by a crowd of lustful wenches. Jason was disgusted with that, but Eddie remarked nonchalantly that _"not every man was created as eunuch, and he, Jason, should be happy that at least somebody is allowed to experience **really** delicious aspects of life"_.

* * *

The major change happened to Albert and Catherine, perhaps. Harold remained living in his beloved house in Tortuga, but the new-married couple put their plans about the new beginning into reality – they bought a big comfortable house in New York and moved there, making a family. _Lady Eire_ was turned into the merchant vessel, and Albert was her Captain – Catherine was at home, expecting their first child.

The ceremony of their marriage was small, only their closest friends presented, and two month later they were already packing their things in order to move. Harold was sad his sister is leaving, yet still he didn't want to go with them – although they suggested him that.

"No way I'm sailing in that dish," – he said, pointing towards the direction _Lady Eire_ was anchored at.

Catherine wrinkled her nose at his words but said nothing.

"Besides," – Harold continued. – "I've spent in this house my whole life. I ain't leaving 'er."

And so, Bert and Cathy moved together, and settled down in New York, slowly accepting the changes and the new life.

But they were happy – they had each other – and that was all they needed.

* * *

Few months have passed, when Eddie woke up in the morning with the darkest expression his beautiful face could bear. He was in his saloon's room, lying in the bed with the prostitute next to him. She had black hair and green eyes, and was a real wild cat in the bed. Eddie was absolutely exhausted from the night they had. And now, this dream again…

He crawled out of the bed not waking the girl, and dressed quickly. Then he combed his hair, left a note to the prostitute that he'll back later (not précising the actual time of that "later" though…), and went to find Jason.

Jason lived in Albert's old room in Will and Elizabeth's house. He was still sleeping when Eddie quietly sneaked into the house and then in his room. He came to Jason and sat on the edge of his bed.

"She's nuts," – he announced matter-of-factly.

Jason opened his eyes lazily, yawned and looked at Eddie blankly.

"Who?" – he said hoarsely. – "And what are you doing here so early, dammit?"

Eddie glanced at him grimly and turned to the window.

"Shelby. She's nuts. And I'm here to inform you of that."

Jason arched his eyebrow.

"She's gone, in another world."

"Yes, but that doesn't change the fact she can do stupid things even there."

Jason frowned and sat, being fully awake by then.

"What do you mean?"

"She did something – I have no idea what – that this world is… stable, now. It exists now independent of her or anybody else."

"And that's bad?" – Jason put in.

"Shut up and listen!" – Eddie scowled at him. – "After doing that, she apparently considered herself being released from all possible bonds. And I'm afraid… that she could do a very big mistake in that condition."

Jason tilted his head pensively. His eyes darkened.

"You've seen something," – that was not a question. – "In your dreams."

Eddie got up from the bed and came to the window, looking at other houses and their inhabitants outside.

The town led its everyday life. Many drunken chums were lying on streets, sleeping and snoring. Ships were anchored in the bay, with the _Black Pearl_ in the lead – she was, as always, stealing the show, mesmerizing sailors with her beauty. Tortuga hasn't change, and Eddie was pretty sure that Tortuga is **_never_** going to change, despite all the development of technique and science. There will still be that incredible atmosphere on that island that no civilization will be able to remove.

Eddie turned away from the window and rubbed his eyes. He cleared his throat and shook his head, trying to find the words needed.

"I did see something," – he said carefully. – "In my dreams, yes. Actually, more sensed than saw... I saw Calypso."

Jason's eyes widened.

"That bitch!" – he exclaimed.

Eddie looked at him and began to snicker madly.

"Oh my God…" – he choked out, wiping the tears of laughter. – "Jay… man… you should have heard yourself – talking about the Goddess of the Sea calling her 'bitch'?" – and Eddie burst in laughter once again.

Jason waited for the man to calm down a bit, and then shrugged.

"She deserves to be called as such in my opinion, for all the trouble she caused to us. So what was it you saw except her?" – he asked, trying to ignore Eddie's sneering.

The blond man suddenly got serious and looked at Jason.

" _I saw pale knights and princes too, pale warriors, death-pale were they all. They cried – 'La belle Dame sans Merci, hath thee in thrall!'_ " – he cited with a mysterious smile.

Jason snorted.

"And seriously?"

Eddie looked at him strangely, as if waking up from the dream.

"That **_is_** seriously!" – he said defensively. – "It… could be described like that, so to say. I've heard those words in my dream, and then Calypso came out of nowhere."

"What did she say?"

Eddie sighed heavily.

"Nothing I liked, if honest. She said we have to go to Shelby and stop her."

Jason's eyebrows flew up.

"To stop her? From what?"

"I'm afraid that is what we will have to find out."

"And… Jack?"

Eddie smirked and nodded.

"Hell, of course he'll come. We will have to go to him right now, and then leave together with him. Calypso said he has to come. To… redeem? – himself, or something. I don't remember."

Jason sighed.

"But how do we find Shelby, how do we **_get_** to her?"

Eddie waved off his hand.

"We came here before by ourselves, didn't we? I made a portal. What makes you think I won't be able to do the same now?"

"Last time you knew in which world are we going," – Jason objected. – "Now we know nothing."

Eddie shrugged indifferently.

"Big deal. I'll make it."

"It may cost you your life."

"It won't."

"You can't know that."

"Oh, **_stop_** whining!" – Eddie raised his hands to the sky in plea. – "Gee, Jay, you are reminding me on… I don't even know who, but certainly the one who whines a lot!"

Jason's eyes flashed.

"Very funny."

"Come on, grandpa," – Eddie pulled him out of bed. – "Get yourself dressed and let's get going! Time and tide!"

* * *

"To see her?" – Jack exclaimed, looking at the two men. – "It's possible?"

They were on the _Black Pearl_ , in Jack's quarters. Jack was sitting on the table, looking at the two pensively, and with hope at the bottom of his eyes. He wanted to see Shelby. But on the other hand, he was afraid of her possible reaction to his presence, after all what happened… Jason nodded.

"At least he says so," – he pointed at Eddie.

Jack knit his brows.

"But… why?"

"I do not know, to be honest," – Eddie admitted. – "But I know we **_have_** to go… and that **_now_**!" – he suddenly exclaimed, his eyes darkening. – "Something happens, Jay, you feel it?"

Jason's eyes flashed, and he turned his head sharply to Eddie.

"Hell yeah! You were right!"

Eddie grabbed Jack and Jason's hands and took a deep breath.

"Okay, mates. We're going. Fasten your belts and take lollipops. We're going to fly a bit. First class."


	13. Bring me to life!

_"Bring me home or leave me be_

  _My love in the dark heart of the night_

_I have lost the path before me_

_The one behind will lead me…"_

* * *

That evening Shelby was in a small settlement on the slopes of Transylvanian Alps. She was sitting in crowded cafe, at the table near bar, drinking her coffee absently. She's been traveling around the world for almost a year and half, being in China, Singapore, India and many other countries of north and west.

She was going on a spree during that time, allowing herself to do things and visit places she'd never dare to go to before. She went on long walks in the middle of the night to the worst corners of the cities she was in, just for the heck of it – nearly wishing to get into some trouble with thieves and murderers. But obviously her Guardian Angel was protecting her in her recklessness, for Shelby, in spite of her efforts, didn't get in any major trouble during her voyages.

And now she ended up here, in this town with the old church on the hill and many groves and shadowy parks she was exploring every day, crossing several beautifully made bridges over the brook that was flowing from the mountains.

If you'd ask her, she wouldn't be able to tell you why has she chosen this little town as her final point of journey – it seemed more like someone's been calling her from here. Shelby didn't know why is she here, only that she **_had_** to be here – that was strangely right for her, and that feeling was all that mattered.

She could have tried to find an explanation in old legends about Dracula – that this was his realm, and she was daft and crazy enough to come here in order to find out something about him – just out of curiosity. But that would be only half of the truth, if not less.

* * *

The cafe was filled with middle-aged people, most of them tired after hard day at work. Their expressions were rather grim, and it wasn't difficult for Shelby to merge with that atmosphere. She felt herself incredibly bored and emptied. She missed her friends, Eddie and Jason. And Albert. And… and Jack.

Shelby closed her eyes, sighing.

Jack…

The memory of him hurt. He killed her, basically, throwing her out from his world. With the reason, yes. Even more so – with the **_right_** reason. Plus, he wasn't himself while doing that.

Still, Shelby couldn't find consolation in that. Her heart was once again shattered, and this time she doubted she could mend its pieces. In fact, she didn't want to mend it anymore. She didn't care anymore.

Shelby looked slightly different from the way she did in Jack's world. Her eyes remained the same – grey-blue as the reflection of rainy sky in ocean's surface. Only they were filled more with boredom and sadness, and even some new barely recognizable string of wickedness, rather than merry sparks of energy they used to be full of before. Shelby's hair grew very long again, and was falling down her back in golden waves. Yet, she didn't look like a woman in her early twentieth anymore. More like the one of thirty – thirty-five. She was wearing jeans, simple white shirt and black jacket over it.

Shelby sighed and took another sip of her coffee, whispering words of the song that was playing in cafe's radio in her mind:

_"I've got a ticket to the moon,_

_But I'd rather see the sunrise in your eyes…"_

She sighed again and motioned for the barman to give her another cup of coffee. How many did she drink them already? She didn't know…

That moment, the door of the cafe opened and someone's figure came in. The saloon was wrapped in gloom, and Shelby couldn't see stranger's face clearly. It was a man though, a tall man… of thirty years old, most likely. He had black hair, wavy at its ends, reaching his shoulders. He was dressed in a long black coat, old-fashioned, that resembled more a cloak than a usual modern coat.

The man came to the bar and ordered a cup of tea. He put few coins on the bar, and Shelby noticed he was wearing gloves although it was an early autumn and it still was pretty warm outside. Skin on his face was very pale, almost white as porcelain. He was wearing sunglasses.

The barman indifferently took the coins offered by the man and gave him the steaming cup with tea. The man then turned around and studied saloon, searching for the free table. The only free chair was at Shelby's table. He approached her and smiled to her friendly, not showing his teeth though.

"If I may, young Miss?" – he spoke with a mild Italian accent – which Shelby noticed.

"Be my guest, _signore_ ," – she answered expressionlessly.

The stranger smirked slightly.

" _Parla Italiana, meravigliosa signorina_?"

" _Si_. _Ne ho studiato alla scuola_. _Molto tempo fa_."

"Impressive," – he passed onto English again.

He took off his glasses and put them onto the desk, revealing bright green eyes. They were shining like two purest emeralds on his face, capturing and mesmerizing his collocutors in a second.

The moment Shelby saw his eyes, she realized they were not human's. And his face – way too beautiful and angelic for a common man. His delicate features, his lips curved into a smile, his long dark eyelashes and thin brows…

"You're not human," – Shelby stated.

Man's smile widened, suddenly revealing his extremely sharp teeth. He lowered his gaze, continuing to smile.

" _Hai ragione_ , _carissima_ ," – he said. – "Please, allow me to introduce myself…"

"… _I'm a man of wealth and taste_ ," – Shelby interrupted him and grinned. – "Sorry. I had to."

The vampire chuckled.

"Well, actually you'd describe me pretty well with that song. My name is Marten. And I **_am_** the man of wealth… and taste."

He took his glove off and extended his right hand to Shelby. She accepted it.

_("…The Satan has offered his hand to me from Hell… and I've accepted it…")_

The moment she touched vampire's skin, Shelby felt she's losing her will and herself, being drowned in the magic and attraction that seemed to radiate from Marten's whole being. His skin was incredibly smooth and soft, yet firm and cold at the same time – like a polished stone. Shelby felt that Marten has no need to hunt his victims – all he has to do is look at them, and they will throw themselves at his feet the same moment. His beauty was his strongest and deadliest weapon.

"Shelby. I'm Shelby McQueen," – she breathed, unable to say more.

Marten tilted his head aside and took his hand away, putting his glove on again. Shelby knew now why is he wearing them – his nails had unnatural shine seen in the light, even such faint one like in this cafe, it was still noticeable for mortals.

"That name no longer suits you, _incantévola donna_ ," – he remarked. – "Will you have anything against me calling you… Lenore instead? I believe that reflects you more than your previous name now."

Shelby raised her eyebrows.

"Hmm. Okay. I like it," – she truly did.

Marten nodded with satisfaction.

"You figured out fast who I am, haven't you?"

"My eternal dream – one of dreams – was to meet the real vampire," – Shelby admitted.

Marten arched his eyebrow.

"If I may ask – why?"

"They – you – are so beautiful…"

"Beauty always comes with dark thoughts," – the vampire pointed out, grinning and revealing his fangs again. – "Don't you find it so, Lenore?"

Shelby returned the smirk.

"In fact I do," – she raised her eyes and looked directly in Marten's. – "I do have dark thoughts. And I have always loved them more than my good ones."

Marten narrowed his eyes.

" _Perche sei sola, in questa cittadina_?"

Shelby shrugged.

" _Perche non_?"

Marten's eyes, those magnificent green stars, suddenly pierced through her very soul, discovering all her hidden secrets and stories. His gaze filled with honest wonder… and admiration.

"You're the Wishmaster!" – he exclaimed, astonished.

Shelby understood what he meant, although she didn't hear that term before.

"I am," – she said, bowing her head. – "I call my… species… Makers though."

Marten wrinkled his nose and waved off his hand casually.

"There is no romance in that word at all," – he said with displeasure. – "Not the smallest piece of fantasy put within. Mine's better."

Shelby thought it over and then nodded.

"It is, actually. The Wishmaster…" – she tasted the word and smiled.

All boredom was now gone from her eyes – they regained their shine and slyness, and were sparkling with excitement.

"Sounds fantastic, really," – she said to Marten.

He kept his hands above his cup, warming them on the steam that still was coming from the tea.

"You're cold?" – Shelby nodded to his hands.

The vampire looked at her with laughter in his eyes.

"I don't feel coldness the way you do," – he answered. – "I just like doing this. Can't come in cafe and order nothing, now can I? Would look too suspicious."

Shelby took the final sip of her coffee.

"What do you say about the walk?" – she asked Marten.

He stood up and glanced at the woman cunningly.

"Looks to me you want to be… bitten, tonight."

Shelby's eyes suddenly flashed with inner pain, and in the same time, with rage and lust.

"Why not?" – she asked in a deep voice and came out from the cafe.

The vampire followed her.

* * *

They were walking, without saying a word to each other, until they reached the big park. It was wrapped in darkness. Only stars were shining down, enlightening the asphalt road that led through the avenue. Shelby and Marten sat on the bench and looked at each other. The vampire took his gloves and sunglasses off and put them away. He touched Shelby's cheek with his fingers, looking at her with strange expression. Shelby closed her eyes, breathing deeply.

"You are so beautiful…" – Marten said quietly.

She smiled, not opening her eyes.

"Are you like that with your every prey?" – she wondered.

Marten knew she is taunting him, so he didn't react. Shelby opened her eyes, catching his hand in hers.

"Who said you'd be my prey tonight?" – he whispered. – "I already… ate."

Shelby laughed at that.

"So what the hell bothering with me then for? What can I give to you?"

The vampire sighed and turned away from her, turning his gaze to the stars seen through trees' crowns.

" _No one's aware of the hunger I feel_ ," – he cited. – " _It's something you or time cannot heal. I need someone to help me rise above_ …"

Shelby drew a sharp breath, and turned her gaze to Marten. She understood what did he want to say by those lines. And the knowledge scared, shocked… and made her happy in the same time.

For such a long time she wanted to change… To forget the past completely, to start from anew. Another life, in another world, being another self… Why not then? She knew she said before that she didn't want to live forever – the eternity is too long to bear. Well, but there is always a way out, no? Once you get tired of living, come out to the sun, and it's settled. It's so easy…

"You want the company?" – Shelby asked Marten. – "But why **_me_**? You don't even know me! You've just met me!"

Marten shook his head.

"I've been following you since you came to Venice this summer. I watched you from aside, how you've been walking through the darkest streets at night, praying somebody attacks you so you can kill, so you can do something bad. I watched you standing on that bridge, being ready to jump into the water. Yet you changed your mind the last second. You were afraid of something, weren't you? I watched you cry. I watched you laugh. I watched you for three months every night. I know you better than you do, Lenore. I read your thoughts – about your childhood in the world of Spider, about your time spent in the world of… Seven Seas, right? I know about your friends. I know about your love – that boy Alex. And I know about your other love, from the world you went in after Seven Seas. The pirate, eh? He is the source of your current misery, I can tell that. He…"

"Enough!" – Shelby jumped to her feet.

Her face was twisted in both pain and anger, tears gleaming in her eyes. She didn't want to remember. She didn't want to think. She made up her mind. Unexpectedly, she tore the jacket off herself and unbuttoned her shirt on her throat.

"If you want me, then take me!" – she ordered, her eyes shining even brighter than Marten's. – "Take me, and bring me to life again!"

Marten stood up and came to her. He closed his eyes, passing through her hair with his hand.

"Lenore…" – he whispered. – "My dark angel… My black winged angel…"

He abruptly grabbed Shelby and plunged his teeth into her neck then, at the same time slashing through his wrist with a small blade and pressing his hand onto Shelby's lips.

 _"Drink,"_ – he commanded her in his thoughts.

She obeyed.


	14. Crimson rapture

_"Eternal bliss is something I can show you,_

_Spread your arms and let my wings enfold you, my love, my love…_

_In the darkness shades of crimson rapture,_

_The world is ours alone to capture, my love, my love..."_

* * *

In that moment, Jack, Jason and Eddie appeared at the entrance to the park. They blinked, trying to adapt their sight to the darkness surrounding them.

"In what godforsaken hole did you bring us, Mister McLain?" – Jack asked Eddie dubiously.

But Eddie didn't answer. He was as pale as chalk, breathing heavily. He looked at Jason.

"I think… you were right," – he whispered and fell onto the ground, losing his consciousness.

Jason gasped and caught his friend, kneeling next to him. He looked at Jack with horror in his eyes.

"I **_knew_** he shouldn't have made this!" – he exclaimed hopelessly. – "I told him the making of portal might kill him!"

Jack was about to answer, when the sudden gust of wind passed through the park, and Jack froze, hearing something in it. Some whispering, some call from the distance…

_("…Lenore… my angel…")_

Jason felt that too. His dark eyes filled with desperation as he looked up at Jack. He knew they came too late.

"Find her! Now!" – he shouted to Jack.

The pirate nodded and ran into the darkness, following the road into the depths of the park. Jason remained kneeling by Eddie, holding his head in his lap.

"Ed, I beg you, wake up!" – Jason was trying to make the man come to his consciousness, but all of his efforts were in vain.

Eddie didn't respond. He was just lying on the ground, not moving, drawing shallow breaths. His face was pale and brow covered with sweat.

_"What have we done?…"_

* * *

It was impossible to describe the strength of feelings that came over Shelby while she was drinking Marten's blood.

It was an ecstasy, the highest peak of pleasure she's ever been at. She wanted for it to last forever. Their minds, their bodies, their hearts and their souls became one – and that was the most amazing thing in the whole universe.

Hearing his heart beating near hers in unison…

Taste of his sweetest blood on her lips…

And his voice… like a silky stream in her ears…

The feeling of her own blood flowing away, being replaced by stronger one, ancient one…

…How old was Marten?…

…Who made him be?…

* * *

_"Marten… amato mio. Io stesso per sempre tua."_

_"Lenore… My Lenore… My angel of Darkness…"_

_"Per sempre, carissimo."_

_"My dark enchantress… Forever shall thy heart beat in me…"_

_"For this gift of dream I must pay the price with the loss of life's pleasures…"_

_"The Night is yours now, angel."_

_"In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came..."_

_"My Queen…"_

* * *

Jack ran through the park, frantically searching for Shelby. And then he finally saw her – in vampire's embrace, his teeth in her neck. Jack screamed and ran to them. Marten's head jerked up, the drops of blood falling from his teeth. He grinned.

"Too late, little mortal!" – he sneered at Jack.

Shelby fell on the ground, twisting in convulsions of her transformation.

"No!" – Jack cried and ran to her.

He threw himself on the ground next to her and lifted her body in his arms.

Jason appeared in the bottom of an avenue, carrying Eddie. His eyes widened at the sight of Marten.

"Goodness gracious…" – he breathed.

The vampire seemed to be uninterested in the whole situation. He calmly stood on his position, watching Jack from aside with indifferent expression, with sparks of amusement at the bottom of his green eyes.

Meanwhile, Jack was shaking Shelby, trying to wake her up. Tears were forming in his eyes, for he was afraid she's dead. And he couldn't let himself fail this time!

"Please, love! Please, wake up! I'm here, I came for you! Shelby, I beg you…"

Suddenly, the woman opened her eyes.

They were silvery-grey. The shade that is definitely not ordinary to human beings. She turned her gaze to Jack and grinned, revealing her incredibly sharp teeth. Her lips were as red as corals, and her hand was as cold as ice when she grabbed Jack by his throat.

"My name…" – she hissed, her eyes flashing crimson. – "…is Lenore!"


	15. Sleep, sleep, beauty bright, dreaming in the joys of night!

_"I am thunder, I am rain, I am pleasure, I am pain_

_Only in darkness can there be light_

_Tell me, angel, have you prayed tonight?"_

* * *

"My name… is Lenore," – the creature in Jack's arms hissed, and grabbed him by his throat baring her teeth.

Jack gasped and tried to free himself from her grasp, but Lenore was far too strong for any mortal now. She was about to bite him in his neck when Marten suddenly appeared by her side and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't," – he said softly, stopping her.

Lenore turned her head to him, still squeezing Jack's throat.

"Why?"

Marten shook his head.

"Trust me, angel. You'll regret that later."

Doubt reflected in Lenore's eyes. Reluctantly, she let Jack go. He collapsed on the ground, choking, coughing to catch his breath.

* * *

Jason was watching all that from aside, with his eyes as big as plates. He couldn't believe the sight in front of him. Of course he knew about vampires, that they exist in many worlds. Even more so, he was a good friend of Alex, although Shelby discovered that only later, after Alex's death. But this… For **_Shelby_** – his Shelby – to become a vampire? He couldn't believe.

Eddie stirred in his hands, groaning. Jason immediately forgot everything else around him. He looked the man in his face, and let go a sigh of relief seeing Eddie opened his eyes.

"How are you?" – Jason asked worriedly.

Eddie smirked faintly.

"Fantastic, mommy," – he whispered and closed his eyes again. – "What do **_you_** think?"

Jason smiled.

"We were late, weren't we?"

Jason's smile disappeared after Eddie's words. He glanced at Marten and Lenore.

"Yes," – he answered simply.

* * *

"So where do we go now?" – Lenore asked Marten, not paying attention to Jack's coughing on the ground. – "I'm hungry."

Marten took her hand.

"Come, my pale enchantress. _'Come along now, and take my hand – I'll lead you to a promised land'_ ," – he recited. – "Come, _carissima mia_. I'll show you the glory of the darkness!"

Jack caught Lenore's boot.

"Shelby…" – he wheezed. – "Don't…"

Lenore kicked him in his stomach, causing him to fly several feet back and fall heavily on the ground.

"Shelby is dead," – she declared loudly, looking at Jack and Jason.

Shadow appeared in her eyes as she saw Eddie's figure in Jason's arms, but she forced herself to turn away from them. She looked at Marten, nodded, and the next moment they both were gone from the park.

* * *

Jason gently put Eddie on one of benches and slowly came to Jack's side. He looked at the pirate, his eyes emotionless and empty – so wounded he was with all these latest events that he simply went numb, and felt nothing but inner emptiness.

"You're alright?" – he asked Jack indifferently.

Jack picked himself up from the ground, rubbing his stomach.

"As much as I can be."

Jason noticed that pirate's eyes were full of tears.

"She's gone, isn't she?" – Jack asked hopelessly. – "She's lost for me now."

Jason snorted.

"If everybody were as pessimistic as you, not one world would be alive anymore."

Jack raised his gaze to the man, scowling at him.

"And what **_can_** we do now? How can we catch her now that she is so strong? I watched that movie with her – about that blond vampire, whassisname – I always forget! She's obviously even stronger than him!"

Jason, of course, understood what is Jack talking about.

" _'Interview With The Vampire'_ is **_nothing_** but a movie!" – he objected. – "And Lestat is nothing but a book-hero! You cannot judge Shelby by comparing her with him. We know nothing about vampires of this particular world! Besides, every spell has counter-spell or something! I am not leaving her be like this! Absolutely no way! I'll find the way to bring the old Shelby back!"

Jack lowered his head, ashamed of his weakness and cowardice, and nodded.

"You're right, mate. There must be the way. But I don't think we'll be able to do anything tonight, really."

"Yeah… We must find a hotel or something to stay in. I must take care of Eddie," – Jason gestured towards his friend.

Eddie lost his consciousness again, and was lying on the bench like dead. Jack eyed him with concern.

"You think he'll be alright?"

Jason rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"I do not know, Jack," – he answered mildly. – "I just do not know…"

* * *

Lenore and Marten were running through the night together, faster than any mortal man, unseen to common people. They caught the young couple in the near of the church on the top of the hill and drank their blood.

It was an amazing experience for Lenore. The brand new kind of pleasure, so thorough and so deep one… She was laughing like a child, freely and carelessly, dancing with Marten in the starlight. The vampire was drowning in his own ecstasy as well.

At last, he wasn't alone. At last, he had someone to talk to, someone to spend his nights with and share his way of life with. At last…

After having their late "supper", Marten led Lenore shopping. There was a big mall outside the town that worked twenty-four hours every day, and they came there, in order to find the new clothes for Lenore. Marten wanted for her to look like a princess, like the Queen of the Night she was to him.

Lenore's hair seemed to lost their golden shade, losing its sunlight, and was now silver, like the purest moonlight. Her eyes were clear and grey, turning silver at times. Her skin was pale and smooth like the finest porcelain, and her nails grew long and were shining as if they are covered with transparent varnish.

Marten chose a long violet dress for her, made in old-fashioned way Shelby used to love. It was decorated with black appliqué of flowers. He had also bought her black coat similar to the one he was wearing, and thin black gloves. Lenore refused to wear sunglasses, saying if there'll be such need, she'll just cover her face with her hair.

After taking care of their appearances, the two vampires went to the airport with Marten's car. He said there is no need for them to stay in these godforsaken regions anymore, now that they both got what they wanted here. They chose to take a flight to Italy, because there was one plane leaving in an hour. Marten said he already made a call, connecting one of his mortal agents, so to say. Their… coffins (although Marten didn't like the term, for the lack of better one…) were on the plane already, and in Italy they'd have somebody to take care of them and deliver them into the hotel Marten chose.

"You knew?" – Lenore asked him, when he told her that.

"Knew?"

"That I'll agree to become your partner in crime."

Marten lowered his gaze.

"Maybe."

"And if I refused?"

The vampire shrugged and grinned.

"I'd still talk you into coming with me to Italy. And there…"

Lenore smirked.

* * *

"So the sunlight can harm us?" – Lenore asked Marten, sitting in airport's cafe and smelling her hot chocolate.

All smells and colours seemed to gain the new dimension for her. She could see and notice details her mortal eyes would've never discover, witch or not witch.

"Sunlight is the **_only_** thing that can harm us," – Marten answered, looking at her lovingly.

He admired her, and not only for her beauty, but for her power too. Although Lenore didn't know that, her powers of Wishmaster increased her vampires' powers after transformation thoroughly. She was now stronger than Marten himself, and she felt that too.

"But we don't have to worry. We'll reach hotel long before the dawn yet, my angel. And there we'll be safe during the day."

"I want to dwell in big cities during the nights," – Lenore pointed out. – "In big cities of the whole world. I want to move through enlightened streets and live in most luxurious hotels. I want to be the most beautiful demon ever walked this world. I want to be drowning in luxury… like I used to, once."

Marten's eyes flashed.

"When you were the Captain of the _Lonely Wanderer_ ," – he said.

Lenore looked up at him, her eyes reflecting no emotions caused by the mention of that name.

"Yes," – she said simply.

Marten nodded.

"You'll have it all, _carissima_. Anything you wish for, and even more if I can make it so."

Lenore smirked.

"You'll spoil me."

"I don't think so. Why have you become so cold?" – he asked her suddenly.

Lenore raised her eyebrows.

"Cold?" – she repeated. – "What do you mean?"

Marten twirled his hand uncertainly.

"You were so… hot-headed, while talking to me in cafe, and later… in the park…"

Lenore chuckled.

"Yes, I was. But that person is dead now, isn't she? Just like the one I was before her."

"Daria…"

"Yes. They are dead. But I am here. I am only sorry we have to run like this."

Marten's eyes filled with confusion.

"We're running?"

"Oh, stop pretending! I know why do we fly to Italy **_now_**. It's because of them, in the park."

"Friends of yours, I presume?"

"Friends of mine. And the pirate," – Lenore's voice was calm while saying that, yet something trembled in the bottom of her eyes.

Marten noticed that. He tilted his head aside, his hair falling on his face.

"You still love him."

Lenore wrinkled her nose.

"That is the thing I'd like to leave for myself."

"I understand."

The announcement came their flight is about to depart. Marten and Lenore rose together from the chairs and left the bar, heading for the portal needed.

* * *

In the hotel number, Jason, Jack and Eddie (he was lying on the bed, but was, thanks goodness, awake) were looking at each other.

"What now?" – Eddie asked them quietly.

The other two men exchanged glances and shrugged in unison.

"They'll run, most likely," – Jason remarked. – "No reason for them to stay in this town now. It's too small to have fun in here, the kind they'll want to."

"Where will they go?" – Jack asked him, swinging back and forth on the chair he was sitting at.

"I can make a…" – Eddie started.

"No you won't!" – Jason's eyes flashed. – "No more magic, portals, and any physical work for you! Look at yourself – you're barely alive!"

Eddie snorted scornfully, but he had to admit Jason was right. He was too weak to sit, not to mention anything else right now.

"I'll be better tomorrow," – he objected nonetheless.

Jason rolled his eyes.

"Your stubbornness and persistence will cost you your life one day, Eds."

"Big deal."

"It is for me!"

Eddie didn't have come back to that one.

"So where do you think Shell is going to?" – Jack asked again.

Jason fell in his thoughts.

"Italy," – he said eventually. – "I've noticed that vampire was talking with Italian accent."

"They must be in airport by now!" – Eddie exclaimed. – "Because they can reach Italy before the sunrise, no?"

Jason nodded.

"Which means we must go there as well, in the morning. Jack's compass will show us the way to vampire's shelter," – his eyes suddenly darkened, as he looked at Jack and Eddie.

His gaze was heavy, so unlike his usual one.

"What?" – Eddie asked suspiciously.

Jason cleared his throat.

"I sincerely hope this option will not occur… But we must be prepared for the worst."

Jack frowned, not understanding.

"The worst?"

"I'm afraid if we won't be able to convince Shelby to return to herself…" – Jason closed his eyes and swallowed. – "Then we'll have no other choice… but to kill her."


	16. Pale Enchantress

_"Silent, she comes through the night,_

_Desiring a silver light_

_Leaving, with dusk in her eyes,_

_Descending from paradise…"_

* * *

"Kill her?" – Jack exclaimed, his eyes wide and bewildered. – "Are you mad? It's Shelby we're talking about!"

Tears flickered in Jason's eyes.

"It might be the only way. She is too strong. Too dangerous, not only to herself but to others. To this world. And she's out of control. That bloody vampire has no idea **_what_** has he created."

Eddie closed his eyes.

"You're mad," – he whispered. – "I agree with Jack. How can you even **_think_** of killing Shelby – our friend, our **_sister_** , dammit?"

"I know!" – Jason exclaimed, raising his hands to the ceiling in a gesture of defeat. – "But still… there **_is_** such an option! For God's sake, as if this is not hard to say for me! Shelby is my best friend!"

Jack's eyes flashed, as the thought fell on his mind.

"Wait, isn't it with Shelby that when she dies in one world she arises in another?" – he asked Jason excitedly.

The man nodded.

"So… we wouldn't really **_kill_** her then, would we?"

Jason nodded again.

"But still, I want for that option to be an ultimate measure. There are another ways before that one, keep that in mind."

Eddie turned his head away from Jason.

"Do whatever you wanna do," – he said emotionlessly. – "I'm exhausted. Unless you want to carry me tomorrow, I have to sleep to regain at least my walking ability."

The other two men went to sleep as well, each speculating about what to do, and is there any way for bringing the old Shelby back…

* * *

The next night, Lenore and Marten were sitting in one of numerous cafés in front of the Duomo cathedral in Milano. Lenore was watching Duomo's gothic towers and spiky turrets in awe. She loved that style, when everything seemed to float in the air, on some way. And it all was so sharp too… _"'Cause your love is like a thorn without a rose…"_

Milano itself was a city full of contrasts, and was often called "the town of a thousand looks" ( _"una città dai mille aspetti"_ ) among its inhabitants.

"How old are you?" – Lenore asked Marten, still watching Duomo pensively.

Marten stirred a spoon in his coffee and looked at her.

" _Perche vuoi sapere_ , _carissima_?"

"Out of curiosity."

The vampire smirked.

" _Cinquanta anni_."

"So you make one quarter of my ages," – Lenore remarked.

Marten's eyes flashed with wonder.

"You're two hundred years old?"

Lenore nodded.

"Almost. I've lost the exact count though, since I've been changing my appearance from world to world and all..."

Marten sighed.

"I was made by my elder brother," – he said. – "Morten. He turned me, and my another brother, Merlin, to vampires."

Lenore frowned slightly.

"Morten and Merlin are not Italian names," – she pointed out.

Marten nodded.

"They've changed their names according to the places they live at now. Merlin lives in London. He thinks it is awfully witty and hilarious to be called after the greatest wizard in English history. And Morten – he lives in Sweden. He has always loved north and snow."

"You don't?"

Marten shrugged.

"It's whatever to me, to be honest."

"Do your brothers know you made me?"

"They might have sensed something," – Marten smiled. – "Morten always knows what's going on. That's why he saved me and gave me this new life. I was hit with a car one evening, bleeding to death. He came along and transformed me, thus saving my life."

Lenore lowered her gaze.

"And Merlin?"

Marten waved off his hand.

"The kid was always insane. He loved the night. He loved darkness. He loved to kill and not being caught."

Lenore arched her eyebrow. Marten shrugged uncomfortably, as if apologizing.

"I'm telling you, he's completely crazy," – he said. – "He was pestering Morten to take him along, chasing poor guy all over the world. Eventually, Morten gave up."

"Won't Merlin hurt you?" – Lenore wondered.

Marten shook his head.

"He doesn't know, but he's too weak for that. Morten gave him less blood than to me, in order to weaken him."

Lenore sighed and got up from the chair.

"Do you mind if I go inside and listen to the music a bit?" – she nodded towards the cathedral.

Marten knit his brows.

"You don't want to be with me?"

Lenore rolled her eyes.

"For Christ's sake, Marty. Of course I do! I just… well, I've never been to church alone before, just listening to the melodies of its choir."

Marten chuckled.

"Oh. In that case – go. We'll meet before the dawn in hotel, _si_?"

" _Certo_. _Arrivederci_ , _amato mio_."

" _Arrivederci_ , angel."

Lenore kissed the vampire with passion and left, leaving Marten sitting at the table, observing people around him.

* * *

She came inside the cathedral, being amazed in the depths of her soul that nobody stopped her from entering – she was a demon, unnatural form of life, after all – how comes God doesn't care about that? Or was she right, and there is no any real divinity in churches?

Lenore walked between rows of empty benches, coming closer to the altar. She picked a place to her left, in the middle of the hall, and sat there, unmoving, like a statue, listening to the sounds of organ and choir.

That night she was dressed in dark-green dress. Her hair was tied in a tail, and she wore golden necklace with emerald rose in it. Her pale skin and her eyes were mesmerizing common people with their beauty and shade. But of course, mortals being mortals, they didn't notice she's no longer one of them. People are blind to such things. Always were, always will be.

Lenore was sitting alone, listening to the melodies, for a long time. But then, the doors of cathedral opened silently, and another figure came inside. It was Jason. He studied the space around him, and noticing Lenore, came to her, sitting on the bench next to hers. She didn't give any sign of seeing him. They sat in silence for a while, and then Jason spoke first:

"Magnificent music," – he remarked.

Lenore slowly turned her head to face him.

"Indeed," – she said.

Jason glanced at her, and then turned his gaze to the altar again.

"How comes you're in church?"

Lenore smirked.

"I love to break rules and everything," – she admitted. – "It is a really good prank – for a vampire to sit in church like I do, no?"

Jason nodded, agreeing. There was a longer pause between them.

"Come back," – he whispered then.

Lenore raised her eyebrows in wonder.

"Come back?" – she repeated. – "To where? – To my past life, or my past lover?"

Jason looked in her eyes.

"To me. To Eddie. To us the way we used to be!" – his gaze was full of hope. – "You know that we love you!"

"How did you find me?" – she asked him sharply.

Jason lowered his head.

"Compass…"

"Ah yes," – Lenore leaned on bench's back casually. – "I forgot."

"Shell, honestly…"

But Jason didn't get a chance to finish his line.

Lenore jumped off the bench, her eyes bursting in silver fire within, her hair fluttering on the wind that arose inside the church. She flew in the air, widening her hands, being the real demon that moment. Her silver eyes found Jason's.

 _"Don't,"_ – he whispered to her silently.

But Lenore didn't listen to him.

"How many times must I accentuate…" – she said to him, her voice being low, ancient and incredibly powerful. – "…that Shelby is **_dead_**!"

She clutched her fists and attacked Jason. He screamed, and extended his hands in front of himself, trying to block her with magic. The sound of organ ceased, and priest's frightened face peered from behind the altar.

" _Spiritus Santus…_ " – he gasped and ran away, forgetting about the usual things civilization grew to count useful in such situations – holy water and crucifixes…

Lenore avoided Jason's block and charged from another side. She was moving with the speed of light, Jason barely managed to protect himself. Suddenly, she disappeared from the sight, and the next moment she was clutching Jason's throat from behind.

"Shelby, no!" – he cried.

She hissed like a serpent, and bit in his neck. Jason gasped, his eyes widened, and then grew dim. But Lenore didn't take much of his blood. She abruptly tore her teeth out of him and threw the man on the floor. Jason groaned, clutching at his wound. He looked at her with desperation.

" ** _Why_**?"

Silver shine vanished from vampire's eyes. She suddenly resembled more on Shelby than her present self, being confused and disgusted in the same moment, realizing she has just tried to kill her best friend.

"I…" – she breathed, her eyes filling with reddened tears.

She extended her hand towards Jason, as if wanting to touch him.

But then something broke within her heart, some string, some feeling, and she turned away from him, disappearing from the church within seconds.

Jason closed his eyes, tear sliding down his cheek. He stood up slowly, clutching at the bench with one hand, the other still on his neck. The blood was wetting the collar of his shirt, dyeing it in red. He made few unsure steps towards the doors, swaying from side to side. Then he collapsed on his knees and sobbed, burying his face in his hands. He knew he lost. He knew it's over now.

 _"Everything is over,"_ – he thought. – _"We don't have the choice anymore. Lenore is out of control. Too dangerous for this world. She… she must be destroyed. As soon… as… possible…"_

The thought was the last drop for Jason's misery. The mere idea of killing Shelby was unbearable, but seemed to be the only choice now. The only efficient option left for them.

He raised his head to the ceiling and screamed, shaking his fists in rage and despair.


	17. Of ruins and a red nightfall

_"My fall will be for you,_

_My love will be in you_

_If you be the one to cut me –_

_I'll bleed forever…"_

* * *

Jason returned to the cheap hotel room he, Eddie and Jack were staying at only the next morning. He was walking through the city all night, dragging his jacket behind him, dust and dirt gluing to it, but he didn't notice that. His shirt was covered with blood and he felt himself weakened because Lenore drank his blood. Yet, like a sleepwalker, deaf, blind and numb, clutching at his throbbing with pain neck, he was walking through the streets, not watching where does he go, not caring about anything.

An hour before the dawn he was dirty, wet (he fell into some puddle, he couldn't even recall where or how), exhausted and thirsty. His clothes looked like the one of the beggar, his hair was even messier than usually. His eyes were completely black and empty of any emotions.

He couldn't believe that Shelby wanted to kill him. **_Him_**! – Jason Andrew Hawks, her first friend, her best and most loyal friend!

That same Jason she had a contact with even **_before_** coming in the world of Seven Seas! Jason, whom she traveled to the kingdom of Thomas de Lancret (Eddie's eldest brother) with, passing through all possible dangers along the way! Jason, to whom she used to talk for hours, telling him her deepest secrets, knowing he is the only man in the whole universe whom her secrets are going to be safe with!

Tried to kill her oldest friend… her **_only_** friend…

_O, my lost Lenore…_

* * *

Jason closed his eyes, raising his face to the touch of the morning breeze. He sat on someone's porch in a narrow street, on stony stairs, throwing his dirty jacket next to him. He passed through his hair with his hand, sighing heavily.

_("We used to swim in the same moonlight waters…")_

He remembered the old days, the day their faithful gang – Shelby, Eddie, Paul, Gordon, Tom, Peter and him – came into Jack's world for the first time.

_("…Oceans away from the wakeful day…")_

He remembered how Shelby stood by him at the helm of the _Lonely Wanderer_ after they commandeered him and repaired and renewed him.

_("…Scent of the sea before the waking of the world…")_

She wrapped her hand around his shoulder that day, her hair was fluttering on the wind, and her eyes were so warm and smiling…

_("…Brings me to thee…")_

_"See that?" – she asked him, pointing in front of her, beyond the ship._

_Jason arched his eyebrows._

_"The sea?" – he offered, smiling slightly._

_Shelby laughed – carelessly, freely – and shook her head._

_("…Into the blue memory…")_

_"That, Master Hawks," – she declared solemnly. – "Is the world! And it is ours for the taking!"_

_("…Into the blue memory…")_

Jason snapped out of his reveries, reminding himself where he is and on the current situation. That was a thing that hurt him, but Jason was always the responsible one, and he never ran from his obligations. He knew if he lets himself draw into the memories too deep, he is never going to find the strength for anything. And he needed that strength. He had to tell Eddie and Jack. He had to… prepare them.

The next morning, before the dawn, they must track Lenore down, and… Jason cut his thought abruptly. He didn't want to put that to words. Not yet. Not now. Oh God, please, just not now…

He stood up reluctantly, picked his jacket from the ground and slowly walked away, to the direction the hotel was in.

* * *

Jason entered the room, staring in one spot in front of himself. He collapsed on the chair by the table and leaned on his hand, closing his eyes. He wanted to sleep so much…

"Where **_have_** you been the whole night, young man?" – Eddie's voice of an outraged mother cut through his ears. – "Me and Jacky were **_so_** worried, and you…" – Eddie suddenly stopped his show, seeing the blood on Jason's shirt.

His eyes widened, as he fled to him, kneeling beside him.

"My God, Jasey… **_What_** happened?" – Eddie exclaimed, shocked.

Jason looked at the man. Despite all odds, he felt an incredible relief within his heart, seeing that Eddie was feeling okay now. The colour was back in his face, along with sparks in his deep blue eyes. Jason was scared he'd die two nights ago…

 _"Only two nights ago?"_ – his mind screamed.

"Are you alright, man?" – Eddie was looking at him with concern.

Jason shook his head.

"Nothing will ever be alright again. Not this way."

"What happened?"

"Where's Jack?"

Eddie's lips jerked.

"Sleeping. He's drunk like… like pirate," – Eddie shrugged. – "Been drinking all night. I didn't even try to stop him, knew it would be futile."

Jason smiled faintly.

"Maybe it is better for him to be drunk. I doubt he'd bear hearing the news I brought. We'll have to tell him later though…"

Eddie's face darkened.

"You saw her," – he gestured towards Jason's neck, seeing the marks from Lenore's bite. – "And she wasn't in the mood for talking, aye?"

"Pretty much," – Jason touched his neck and wrinkled his nose. – "Lord, I feel myself like shit."

"No offense, bro, but you look like shit too," – Eddie remarked, studying Jason's dirty clothes. – "Why don't you take a bath, and then tell me what exactly happened? Although…" – he sighed and looked through the window. – "I think I already know. The option number Last is now the number One."

Jason put a hand on man's shoulder.

"Sometimes you have to fall into abyss, only to see you've always known to fly," – he pointed out. – "Shelby was always saying by herself that hope dies last. We can find her in another world once we… you know."

Eddie nodded seriously.

"Sure. And when she sees us there…" – he suddenly smirked. – "I've always wanted to know what the world looked like with your head on backwards and upside down."

* * *

That night Lenore and Marten killed eight people. Just for the heck of it, having fun with each one, teasing them, lurking on them and making them nearly rip their necks by themselves, offering their blood to the two demons.

They were impossible to catch, disappearing like shadows (or maybe becoming ones?) every time police or anybody else would be heard to approaching the place they were on at the moment.

Closer to the dawn Marten went back to their hotel room, saying he has several phone calls to make. Lenore, calculating there is still plenty of time until the sunrise, went for a walk out of the city, into the fields and groves.

She was walking by the sandy roads, her fancy boots covered with dust and her beautiful dress dirtied on its bottom, but she was satisfied. Never before did the world have so much magic to her as now. Never before has she seen all its wonders. Now – every tree-leaf, every flower-petal, every blade of grass were miracle to her, blinding her with their beauty, unique shape and fresh colours.

She was walking down the road, twirling in a dance under the stars, unaware in her state of bliss, that she is being watched from aside.

"If you need a partner for a dance… you know I can be one," – Jack Sparrow said, stepping onto the road from behind the willow.

* * *

Lenore froze on the spot, looking at the pirate. Her eyes flashed with silver light. She blinked, and the demonic shine was gone.

"Why have you come?"

Jack made a step closer to her, moving carefully, afraid she'd run away from him. He was dressed in jeans and grey sweater, his hair tied in a tail. He raised his hands in the air, showing he has no weapon.

"I just want to talk with you. Lenore."

She nodded with satisfaction, acknowledging he uses the name she wanted.

"Talk, then."

Jack made another step towards her. They were facing each other now, at the kiss' range. His dark eyes were looking in her grey ones with sadness… and love.

_("My fall will be for you.")_

He touched Lenore's hair, passing through it with his hand gently. Something stirred at the bottom of woman's eyes. She titled her head aside, leaning on Jack's palm and drew a sharp breath, sensing the warmth of his mortal skin and blood. Jack brought his lips nearer to hers… and kissed her.

He thought Lenore would fight him off, but unexpectedly, she returned the kiss with passion, closing her eyes and moaning in delight.

_("My love will be in you.")_

At the same time, Jack's other hand lifted his sweater, revealing the blade hidden in his belt. His whole being was screaming with protest, but he blocked that out, as well as he blocked his thoughts from Lenore – Jason taught him how to do that. Like he taught him what to do after he gets close to Lenore.

_"Do it fast," – he said. – "Spare both her and yourself."_

_"Why can't **you** be the one to do it?" – Jack objected, looking at the blade Jason was offering him with opened disgust._

_Jason lowered his head._

_"She loves you more than me," – he said ruefully. – "She'll trust to you more than to me – or Eddie. Eddie won't do that in any way."_

Jack entwined his fingers around the blade's hilt.

_("If you be the one to cut me…")_

At that moment, his mental block suddenly fell away, his mind being opened to the vampire. Lenore's eyes snapped open, and she hissed in agitation and rage, understanding why did he kiss her.

_("…I'll bleed forever.")_

Jack pulled the blade out of his belt and with a shriek of his own inner pain… he pierced through Lenore's heart with it.

* * *

_"My fall will be for you,_

_My love will be in you_

_You were the one to cut me –_

_So I'll bleed forever…"_


	18. My lost Lenore

_"I crave for thee, my once beloved,_

_Beyond the veils of darkness lost,_

_Where now thy roses wrapped in dusk…"_

* * *

Lenore screamed in pain clutching at the blade, falling on the ground. She looked at Jack with pure disbelief and bewilderment in her eyes.

Then she slowly lowered her head, staring at the blade in her chest. She tried to pull it out, her face twisted in pain. But the blade was in too deep. Lenore failed, her eyes dimming, losing their unnatural shade and shine.

She glanced at Jack again, muttering something on Italian. That caused the blood to come out of her mouth. Lenore tried to get up, but couldn't, sliding down on the ground, weakened. Her eyes started to lose their expression.

 _"You pierced me through my heart!"_ – Jack knew the meaning of her words, although he didn't know the language itself. – _"You killed me! Do you know that? You killed me!"_

Lenore closed her eyes.

* * *

Jack collapsed near her on the ground, sobbing and screaming, like a little boy. He was twisting in his agony, hitting the ground with his fists, rolling on it, the grass and earth catching in his hair. He didn't know how long did that last. He suddenly froze, his heart filling with horror, as he heard quietly whispered words:

" _All the love_ …"

Slowly, very slowly, he raised his head and turned to Lenore. Her eyes were opened. They were silver again. She wasn't moving. Jack looked around him, searching for another direction and source the voice could come from.

" _Turns to hate_ …"

He gasped, turning to Lenore again.

She was looking at him.

Her lips were bloody, her dress was covered with blood on her chest. She sat, not moving her gaze from Jack who was too stunned to move away from her.

" _Your blade is in too deep_ …" – she said, gesturing mockingly at the blade in her heart.

She pulled it out, abruptly, her face twisting in pain for a second. Jack watched with disbelief, how the wound on her chest healed itself the next moment, leaving absolutely no mark of it! Lenore's skin was even paler than before, but that was the only change…

" _…And your repentance_ …" – her eyes flashed with icy-silver flame. – " _…comes too late_!" – she finished, and jumped on Jack, aiming for his heart with the blade.

* * *

The moment Lenore attacked Jack, several things happened at once.

Jason and Eddie appeared far on the road, running to the two, shouting something.

Marten was behind them, his green eyes filled with rage and hatred – he was looking at Jack.

Lenore, just before hitting Jack with the blade, was suddenly thrown away from him, the knife falling out of her hand.

She let go a protesting cry and tried to reach it, but then some force raised her in the air, and the next second she found herself being tied to the pillar that emerged from the mere ground, unable to move – so strong the ropes were tied around her.

The sky at the east began to change its shade into the light blue, stars fading, freeing the space for the oncoming day.

Marten was thrown away from them too, into the grove. He was trying to escape, but some barrier was disabling him to.

Jack stood up, looking around him in wonder. His mouth suddenly dropped open, as he saw the person who tied Lenore to the pillar, thus saving his life.

It was Calypso.

* * *

She was standing there, looking at him and Lenore, her blue dress flickering with sapphires. She approached Lenore and looked in her eyes. The vampire hissed, trying to free herself violently. Luckily for Calypso, she was weak now that she lost so much blood, and the ropes were holding her tight.

"Let me go!" – Lenore ordered to Calypso, her eyes flashing silver.

Calypso shook her head calmly.

"I won't," – she said plainly.

Lenore cursed on Italian, not ceasing her efforts to break free.

The sky at the east continued to lighten.

The dawn was near.

Jason and Eddie caught up with them, panting and gasping for breath from the running. They clutched at each other like the two scared children, seeing Calypso and the sight of tied Lenore and Jack, who was barely standing on his feet, staring at the Goddess of the Sea with his eyes wide and full of amazement.

"What do we do now?" – Eddie whispered to Jason.

The man shook his head.

"This went too far," – he said.

Calypso, however, didn't pay attention to them. She was focused on Lenore.

"You went way too far with your irresponsible behavior, Lenore," – she said to the vampire, ignoring her shouts and Jack's stare. – "You've endangered too many worlds already, and you keep on doing that even now as we speak."

Lenore muttered something unrecognizable.

The east was ablaze.

Five minutes to the dawn, no more.

* * *

At the grove, Marten eyed the situation. He tried to break through the barrier set for him, but couldn't. He hanged his head in defeat, glancing at the east. He already felt weakness, caused by closing of the day. Marten looked at Lenore's figure one last time.

"Forgive me, _carissima_ ," – he whispered with despair, bloodied tears falling from his eyes. – "Forgive me, my angel."

Then he turned away from the sight and began to dig a hole in the ground with all the speed he could – the dawn was nearly there.

* * *

"I offer you a choice, the only one you have left now," – Calypso proceeded in the meantime. – "You may burn in the sun like witches burned on fire, and perish from this and any other world forever, for once a vampire is killed, he is gone forever, no power will change that."

Jack covered his mouth with his hands, trying not to scream.

 _"I could kill her! For **real**! **Forever**?"_ – his mind was shrieking.

Jason and Eddie were shocked by that information too. They honestly believed once Lenore is killed, she will turn to Shelby again, in some other world…

"Or," – Calypso raised her finger. – "You can start from anew."

Lenore looked at her with disdain in her eyes.

"From 'anew'?" – she asked, squinting at the eastern sky. – "And where that 'anew' would be?"

"You'd become your mortal self again – Daria," – Calypso explained. – "You'd be returned to the world of Spider. With no memories about your life in another worlds. With no memories about the people you met in another worlds. With no any magical powers. The blank piece of paper. Thus you'll be able to make your way to the 'wonderland' again… **_If_** you'll success to make it. You won't have any help. You won't have anybody. Only yourself and your faith."

* * *

Lenore looked at Calypso with amusement, although her skin began to ache already, feeling sun's heath.

"And that's all?" – she asked. – "Only these two options?"

Calypso nodded.

"Decide now, Lenore," – she said. – "There is no time left."

Lenore turned her gaze to Jack, who was sitting on the ground again, watching the sight with fear. Then she glanced to the east. The sun was rising.

"I think the choice is obvious," – she said to Calypso calmly.

The Goddess smiled with relief.

"I knew you'd choose the second option," – she said and raised her hand.

Lenore arched her eyebrow.

"Who said I chose the second option?" – she asked Calypso with honest wonder in her voice.

The Goddess halted, and that moment was enough for Lenore.

The sun emerged from the horizon, spilling its beams all around.

Lenore's body burst in flames at once. Jack, Jason and Eddie all screamed in unison… while Lenore began to laugh.

"There are more than two options, you fool!" – Lenore's voice came from within the flames, accompanied by hysterical laughter. – "And I choose the third one!"

She disappeared in a minute, her ashes carried away with the wind.

* * *

The last thing Jack heard was the inhuman howl of Marten ringing through the air from the grove he was hiding from the sun at. Then he saw the black markings of burning on the pillar, and the world became black to him as he fainted.


	19. "When one life is over, another one shall dawn."

_"Don't fall in love with me,_

_Because I'll never stay_

_And you'll get nothing but a broken heart_

 

_No one can live forever,_

_Anyone can say_

_Before too long we'll find ourselves apart_

 

_To love one man_

_Is like a trap for me_

_I am a bird and I just need to fly_

 

_Yet, I'm not saying this_

_To chase you away from me_

_You know how do they say – it doesn't pay to try_

 

_The time is enemy_

_Of all who are in love_

_But still, there is one moment for our glory_

 

_One bitter-sweet moment,_

_Once and for all,_

_Then everything will be a part of history_

 

_Don't fall in love with me, oh darling,_

_Find someone else_

_Who's worth of greatness of your heart_

 

_And what about me?_

_I guess this is the end of our story_

_I'll go away and try to make a brand new start."_

* * *

When Jack woke up, he was still lying on the same place on the ground. His entire body was aching, but not nearly as much as his heart.

The pillar and Calypso were gone, but Jason and Eddie were there. They were standing together, looking at the sun, their faces – expressions of disbelief, hope and happiness tangled into one.

Jack got up from the ground and came to them, staggering from the dizziness that came over him.

"Why, on Earth, are you **_smiling_**?" – he asked them, thinking they maybe lost their minds.

Eddie grinned.

"I don't know 'bout Jay, but I am smiling because that wench – is the wittiest, the cleverest, and the wisest person in all worlds that exist!" – he declared and laughed, unable to control his feelings.

Jason looked at him leniently and smiled to Jack.

"We are not insane," – he said mildly. – "If anyone **_is_** though – that's Shelby. She got away, once again."

Jack's eyes widened.

"She **_what_**?"

Jason nodded, his smile threatening to split his face in two.

"She got away. She tricked Calypso, preventing her from turning her into Daria again. She needed few seconds – and she got them. There **_was_** the third option, after all."

"So she is alive?" – hope arose in Jack's heart, as he saw the honest happiness in Jason's eyes.

"She is. Calypso was furious when leaving," – Jason chuckled. – "Remember when I said nothing will ever be alright again? – Forget it, mates. Everything is alright like never before!"

Eddie giggled, closing his eyes, enjoying the warmth of the sun. Jack couldn't share their happiness though, as he realized something.

"She is alive…" – he slowly said, looking Jason in his eyes. – "But she is lost for **_me_** now, isn't she?"

Jason got serious, returning the gaze.

"Yes," – he admitted. – "She is lost for you and your world, and the life you once led with her. Forever."

Jack closed his eyes.

"Why?" – he whispered hopelessly.

Jason put his hand on pirate's shoulder.

"It had to happen, Jack. Sooner or later, it had to be this way. Shelby is not kind of woman to live one life only, being completely dedicated and devoted to it. She had to go away. But trust me, she is happy now. I have no doubt about that," – Jason smirked widely and leaned closer to the man. – "Let me reveal you a secret, mate: she's finally found her way home."

* * *

While Calypso was playing her mind games with Lenore, she forgot the most important thing about her – the plain fact that she was not the ordinary vampire that can be killed forever with the sun's beams, disappearing from the world without any hope for arising in another one.

No, Lenore was nothing like an ordinary vampire.

She was the Maker. The Wishmaster. Call her whatever you want to, the point doesn't change.

All she needed to escape the fate chosen for her by Calypso – is wish for it.

And that was exactly what she did.

She knew in her current situation, and in her condition, that might result in losing all of her powers and magical abilities, turning her into usual human being – but she took her chances nonetheless. To live a life like a common human is not such a bad thing, after all…

Of course, out of the world of Spider.

The last thing Lenore wanted is to go back in the past.

And so, she jumped into her future instead.

Into the only world she loved more than **_anything_** else. Into the only world she longed to call her home ever since she found out about it. Into the only place she knew her heart would be in peace at.

She fooled them all, until the very end, once again breaking free, winning the battle **_and_** the war, in spite of everything.

* * *

…the Lonely Wanderer has found his way home.


	20. Epilogue: Gonna find my way to Heaven, 'cause I did my time in Hell

_"Rest, rest, for evermore_

_Upon a mossy shore;_

_Rest at the herat's core_

_Till time shall cease._

_Sleep that no morn shall wake,_

_Night that no dawn shall break,_

_Till joy shall overtake_

_Her perfect peace."_

* * *

Slowly, she opened her eyes, blinking and shielding her face from the light.

She was lying on the soft grass – so green it hurt to look at it. Deciduous trees were surrounding her, rustling on the breeze. The air was laden with smells of greenery, fresh water, and fertile ground. Birds were chirping merrily, and bees and other insects were flying through the air, doing their usual business.

The scent of grass and moss she was lying at was making her dizzy, so rich and strong it was. She turned on her back, her eyes widely opened, and looked at the sky. It was so clear and blue… Trees' branches were making a comfortable shade, protecting her from the heath. Apparently it was the middle of summer here.

She lay on the ground, being afraid to move, to break the magic and freshness of the world around her.

Reluctantly, she sat, leaning on her hands and studied the place she was at. She was on the edge of the forest, and it was the middle of the day outside. Sun was dyeing the valley she saw from the point she was sitting on in gold.

But the main colour that was dominating in the whole landscape was green. Various shades of green, being so bright and fresh it looked like this world was only created the moment before she came.

Her heart jumped in her chest, and then began to beat with a rapid speed, for she recognized the world and the place.

She jumped to her feet, her face – expression of pure joy and happiness she never felt before. She ran towards the sound of the water and knelt by the stream, peering in it in order to see her reflection.

Her lips drew back in a wide smile, as she saw herself in the transparent water's surface.

Her eyes were grey-blue again, like they always were, shining with inner light, tranquility and wisdom. Her hair was golden once again – golden, long and curly, reflecting sunlight, keeping a part of it within. Her skin was pale, but humanly. She looked like she is twenty years old. She was dressed in a white simple blouse, blue skirt and grey vest made of the plain fabric.

She tossed herself onto the grass, rolling on it and laughing merrily and mischievously.

She was whom she had to be, and that felt so good!

* * *

She was still laughing, when she heard someone's steps on the road outside the forest. Carefully, she came to the edge of the trees and peered on the road cautiously.

A young short man with curly brown hair, pointy ears and good-natured face was walking towards the valley and its houses, whistling the tune along the way. He noticed the girl and stopped, looking at her with curiosity.

"Hello!" – he greeted her, his voice young and clear. – "You're lost?"

She chuckled and stepped onto the road, closing to the hobbit – for she knew who he was.

"No, I actually perfectly know where I am," – she replied, smiling.

Her own voice was ringing like melodious bells, free and careless.

"I'm in the Bindbale forest, in the Northern quarter of the Shire, aren't I? It's only that I just came in this regions," – she continued. – "And have no idea where can I stay…"

The hobbit smiled too.

"You can come with me! We have plenty of rooms and space down in Tuckborough."

"That would be fantastic!" – she exclaimed, her eyes full of warmth. – "But tell me, what year is it now?"

The hobbit counted something in his mind.

"It's the year of twenty-nine ninety-eight of the Third Age," – he declared proudly.

Girl's eyes flashed with cunningness.

 _"Three years before Bilbo's memorable party! I can join the Fellowship!"_ – her mind screamed with all the joy she possessed.

"What's your name?" – she asked out loud.

"I'm Peregrin Took, but everybody calls me Pippin, or just Pip! And who are you?"

The girl tilted her head aside, thinking about the proper answer.

Who was she now, in this new life? Who was she, in the world she has always craved to see, given another chance to live the life she has always dreamed of living? To make up another name, or…

"Shelby," – she stated firmly. – "My name is Shelby Elizabeth McQueen. Once and for all. Call me just Shell, if you like it more," – she added, glancing at the hobbit.

Pippin smiled and nodded towards the green valley of the Shire stretching in front of them as far as eyes could see.

"Come on, Shell! You don't want to be late for lunch at the Bag End, do you? We'll eat mushrooms, Bilbo always has the best ones!"

Shelby laughed and hurried after him, in the light of the new day, in the new life, singing the familiar song as she was walking:

_"When the cold of winter comes,_

_Starless night will cover day_

_In the veiling of the sun_

_We will walk in bitter rain_

_But in dreams (but in dreams) I can hear your name,_

_And in dreams (and in dreams) we will meet again_

_When the seas and mountains fall,_

_And we come to end of days_

_In the dark I hear a call,_

_Calling me there –_

_I will go there… and back again."_

* * *

_"…THE PATH GOES FOREVER ON –_

_THE WAY TO THE LANDS,_

_WHERE AS A HERO I STAND_

_THE PATH WHERE BEAUTY MET THE BEAST –_

_ELVENPATH_

_IT'S THE HONESTY OF THESE WORLDS_

_RULED BY MAGIC AND MIGHTY SWORDS,_

_THAT MAKES MY SOUL LONG FOR THE PAST –_

_ELVENPATH…"_

_(Nightwish, "Elvenpath")_

* * *

_**"Elen sila lumenn' omentielvo. Namárie!"** _


End file.
